


If Natsume was a Trainer

by AuroraStarlight, HQ_Wingster, orphan_account



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Childhood Friends, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, I need to find a beta reader, Not Beta Read, Points of View, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraStarlight/pseuds/AuroraStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Natsume was a Pokemon Trainer..."If you've gotten this far, what choice do you have but to keep going?"--A quote that Natsume lived by ever since the start of his Pokemon journey. With his trusty Pokemon and friends, there's a whole world just beyond his reach. A world of Pokemon, where you could be whoever you wanted to be.





	1. Final Victor: Matoba vs. Natsume

**Author's Note:**

> The idea struck me when I thought about how Natsume's life would be different if he was a pokemon trainer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two rivals meet in the middle. One born to a formidable clan of Masters, the other from the humble beginnings of Littleroot Town. A journey separating two childhood friends, Fate signaling their return with the deafening cries of fans.

    Natsume remembered the first time he saw a Pokemon battle. A pokeball plush underneath his chin, a glimmer from the television screen reflected off his eyes. A Nidorino pawing into the dirt before charging, horn meeting the crafty hands of a Gengar before the ghost-type sunk into the Earth. Disappearing before the Nidorino’s eyes until landing an uppercut square across the poison-type’s jaw. The trainers on their battle ledges, calling out attacks, dodges, and moving every which way to stay in sync with their battling partner. Natsume squeezed his pokeball plush, brow furrowed when the opponent’s Nidorino struggled to get up.

    Broken and battered, the poison-type was barely able to open its eyes. Let alone dodge a sneaky _Shadow Punch_ before Gengar vanished again. Knocked back onto its toxic spines, the stubborn poison-type didn’t give up. Grunting and digging its claws into the ground for a comeback. Dark protrusions glowed over Nidorino’s claws, shattering the Earth around it. Howling, Nidorino got up and charged.

    _“End this, Gengar! Shadow Punch!”_ At its trainer’s command, Gengar reappeared onto the battlefield. Cackling madly before swooping in for the one-hit-kill. Nidorino bared its fangs, climbing onto a boulder mound on the battlefield before leaping into the air. Meeting Gengar in the middle. Snatching the ghost-type’s _Shadow Punch_ with its fangs before piercing Gengar with its poisonous horn. Pinned under Nidorino’s weight, Gengar came back to Earth with rocks shattering at its arrival. Nidorino’s _Shadow Claw_ tearing into the body. Easily snapping through whatever came between it and _victory._

    Natsume didn’t know that he was holding his breath until he breathed again. Pants at first, as if he was the Nidorino on television. Having defeated its greatest foe. Steadily, Natsume’s breathing evened out when Nidorino was declared the winner. The poison-type flaring its nostrils, raising its horn for everyone to see. Gengar accepted defeat like a pro, sinking under Nidorino’s grasp and emerging from the ground. To shake Nidorino’s paw as a sign of sportsmanship. To win a battle on another date. Nidorino nodded before licking its comrade affectionately. Both Nidorino and Gengar’s trainers shook hands, congratulating the other for an _unforgettable_ battle.

    Now _that_ was a Pokemon battle. Even though Natsume was still young, he hoped that he could somebody have a battle _just_ like that. The little boy lifted his pokeball plush into the air, as if he was a victor in a long-winded battle. It was still eight years too soon for Natsume to start his pokemon journey. Trainers got to start at fifteen. At sixteen, he would have enough badges to enter into the Pokemon League. If he rationed his time well on his travel.

* * *

 

    _“Do I have what it takes to be a Pokemon Trainer?”_

* * *

 

    A simple question, but it was a question that no one bothered to answer until Natsume met the Fujiwaras. When they took him to Littleroot Town, they helped him off the moving truck and showed him the nearby forest. Where the Taillow flew high above the horizon and where the Wurmples were disastrous surprises. Hidden in the tall grass. Easing a tiny pokeball into Natsume’s little hands, Shigeru crouched down and ruffled the boy’s hair.

    “The person you are in the beginning will be the same after the journey. Not just a Pokemon Trainer, but a Master in the making.” An affectionate smile before Shigeru bumped his fist against Natsume’s. The gentle bump marked the beginning of Natsume’s Pokemon journey.

    An action later repeated when Natsume was sixteen. Shigeru and Touko couldn’t come to the battle stadium, but they promised to watch the next match on television. At the Pokemon Center, Natsume’s finger looped itself around the phone coil as he talked into the speaker. A warmth over his eyes when Touko wished him the best. That even though it may _feel_ like he was alone, Natsume had his Pokemon by his side.

    _“You can do this, Takashi. Shigeru and I believe in you.”_

“Thank you.” Were tears appropriate right now? Perhaps better after an astonishing victory, or a swift defeat. Natsume’s fingers twitched. He mumbled whether it was too late to switch his party members, but Shigeru stopped him in mid-sentence.

    _“You’ve spent your whole journey with that group of six. They know you better than anyone and vice versa. They put their faith in you, as their trainer. It doesn’t hurt to return that faith.”_

    “I know who I’m battling against,” Natsume began. “I don’t know if my team is ready.”

    _“Battling isn’t all about strengths and weaknesses, Takashi.”_ Shigeru held up a pokeball plush to the telescreen’s camera. Jogging back the memory of an unforgettable battle.

    “After all this time?”

    _“Always.”_ Shigeru squished the plush with his fingers before setting it down. _“Battling is about strategy. Almost always, we’ll never have the upperhand in the beginning, but we can turn our weaknesses into our strengths. Remember that as you go forward, Takashi.”_

    “I will.” Natsume glanced over at the clock. Ten more minutes. He had to go. Ending the call with Touko and Shigeru was perhaps one of the hardest things Natsume had to do. He wanted to stay and remember every last detail of their smiles and encouragements. But right now, he had to go. He couldn’t stay where he was forever. There was a point where everyone had to move forward to make a better future for themselves.

    In the waiting area, Natsume took out his pokeballs. One by one, his faithful battling-partners emerged from six, individual flashes. Crowded around Natsume as he gave them his own encouragements. A trainer of very few words but if he was speaking to them like this, the words were meant to be carried in the heart.

    “No matter what happens, we’ve made it this far because of each other. Let’s give the world a battle that it’ll never forget.” Natsume’s Pokemon nodded. It was time. The afternoon battleground was ready for the last confrontation. Two trainers--one hailed from Littleroot Town while the other bled his mark into history, starting in the Sinnoh region before moving his way to its neighbors. One from a cozy neighborhood, bathed with warmth and light. The other, hidden in the many fortresses that bred the leaders of the Elite Four and the grand Pokemon Masters that history bothered to remember.

    Formalities aside, Natsume was one and the same with his final opponent. He knew this trainer before, back in his childhood when the two met by chance. When Natsume was hurrying an injured Taillow back home while the other boy was the one who injured said flying-type. Not every Human was meant to see eye-to-eye, much like how not every trainer shared the same view towards Pokemon.

    On the right stood Natsume Takashi. Wearing something that came straight from his closet when he still attended Pokemon School, but with a flowing black jacket just over his shoulder. Merely draping his appearance, but accentuating the _averageness_ of who he was. To make it this far into the Pokemon League, one would expect that the final two trainers would wear something flashy or perhaps, something provocative to spark a trend. No, Natsume simply wanted to embody the Pokemon Battle he witnessed nine years ago. Both trainers wore average clothes. Serving as the mere backdrop as their Pokemon fought.

    On the left stood Matoba Seiji. Sharing the same view as Natsume-- _for just this once--_ he wore casually as well. Satchel loosely over his shoulder as the boy pulled back his bangs to see Natsume better. With _both_ eyes. If one glanced at Matoba without a second thought, one would’ve thought that Matoba wasn’t taking this battle seriously. A smug expression masked his face, hiding the excitement and adrenaline rush underneath. There were a lot of things he wanted to say and perhaps, there were too many things that he _needed_ to say. However, Matoba silenced his tongue. He can play catch-up with Natsume later. _After_ he’s the winner.

    The referee in the middle held up her flags. “Are both trainers ready for battle?”

    _“Yes!”_ Both responses were powerful.

    The last fight was a series of double-battles on a terrain that switched after every fighting-pair. The first terrain revealed itself. A mountainous, dry landscape with a small pool of water right in the middle. Boulder mounds and stone pillars poked up from the ground like pesky thorns.

    Matoba started first. Releasing onto the field his Mismagius and Togekiss. Mismagius twirled in the air, stretching herself to the fullest before chilling on a stone pillar. Perky eyes watching an enthusiastic Togekiss take the stage with somersaults. Chirping, like he usually did. Showcasing a rare edge of speed before firing an _Aura Sphere,_ directly where his batting partner sat. Mismagius took the hit without a scratch. Pretty nonchalant about the whole thing, only a bit upset that her roosting spot was crumbling away.

    “Taki, is that the _same_ Matoba?” Tanuma whispered, adjusting his binoculars as he zoomed in on the battling-pair. A notebook spread across his lap, scribbled with notes. Turned to the page of where he kept tabs on _Matoba Seiji,_ throughout the battles and entire year.

    “We’ve always known that he had a Misdreavus.” Taki narrowed her eyes, taking note of how relaxed Mismagius was compared to the eccentric Togekiss. Was this a ruse? Was the trainer purposely commanding Togekiss to show-off his power, or was the fairy-type doing all of this on his own? Matoba looked too calm, as if he knew this was going to happen. Only intervening when Togekiss began to play too roughly. As such, the fairy-type perched himself on a stone pillar. Preening his wings with soft coos. “I guess even someone like him has a hidden kindness.”

    Tanuma nodded. “He did a good job with partnering those two.” The trainer jotted down some notes. Even though Togekiss and Mismagius were as opposite as one could get, they guarded each other’s weak spots. With Togekiss’ speed and whimsical movements, and with Mismagius’ long-range offenses and defenses. Boosted that the ghost-type could disappear and reappear anywhere on the field, if she wanted to. “Natsume has his work cut-out for him.”

    Taki squeezed her knee-cap when Natsume sent out his battling-pair. Golduck materialized in the terrain’s centre pool, slamming her tail into the water before diving below the surface. A shy Gloom gazed up to his opponents, a putrid scent intoxicating the field. Gloom ran, holding onto his bulbous petals, and hid behind a medium-sized boulder. Peeking over it, trembling from flower to toe when Togekiss sent a Cheshire grin over to his direction. Bubbling to the surface, Golduck gazed intently at her battling-partner, calming Gloom with soft encouragements before raising a fist into the air. Quacking that the grass-type needed to get his head into the battle!

    In the audience, people wondered why Natsume sent out little Gloom. The Pokemon had a _distinct_ disadvantage. He was weak against _both_ Mismagius and Togekiss. Not to mention, the grass-type served as a punching bag for the big leagues before they ganged-up on Golduck. The water-type was content with where she was at. Bubbling in the pool, eyes leering up at her opponents.

    “You haven’t changed one bit, _Takashi.”_ Matoba gazed down at the fiery Golduck and skittish Gloom.

    “You’re blossoming in more than ways than one,” Natsume muttered back.

    The battle commenced. A cloud of _Stun Spore_ poofed from Gloom. Golduck used _Psychic_ , waving her webbed-hands and circling the cloud across the battlefield. High into the air, too, before the water-type submerged underwater. Togekiss twirled in a _Safeguard,_ shielding his princess while Mismagius began her chanting. Ominous clouds streaked across the sky, a mighty downpour soaking the battlefield. Washing out the _Stun Spore._ Golduck slammed her tail against her pool, surfacing and speeding her way up a stone pillar to meet her adversaries in midair. Whipping up an _Aqua Tail._ Striking Togekiss, but Mismagius had already disappeared. Reappearing behind Gloom and the grass-type ran from his hiding space. Dispersing an awful stench before tripping over his own feet. Hovering over the trembling grass-type, Mismagius simply had to blink while _Psychic_ hoisted Gloom into the air, hurling the frantic grass-type back to his batting-partner

    Golduck and Gloom collided, smacked down by a speedy Togekiss and his _Brick Break._ Gloom bounced and flipped onto his feet while Golduck crashed into the rocks. Unable to move.

    Natsume bit his bottom lip. “Gloom! Golduck! _Switch!”_

    One glance at her trainer, and Golduck knew she had to put her faith in Gloom. She knew the grass-type ever since he was a quirky Oddish. Slow at times and not terribly strong. If they were going to win, they needed to start working as a team. Golduck slipped to her feet, resting on Gloom’s flower for support. Togekiss swooped down from the Heavens with a mighty _Aerial Ace._ Golduck pressed her hands together, storing energy at the base of her palms. Gloom stretched out his arm, barely enough to shield Golduck from the impending strike. At the last second, Gloom spat _Acid,_ blinding Togekiss. The fairy-type crashed. Bounced into the air once, just enough for Golduck to hit with an _Ice Beam._ Mismagius rushed in, taking the hit instead and reflecting back the force with a _Thunderbolt._ Golduck pushed Gloom out of the way, taking the hit all on her own. Most of the electricity dissipating into the Earth and cracking in nearby puddles. The remainder left her paralyzed.

    Gloom rushed in, guarding his partner with his bulbous flower. Lifting the water-type up and taking her back to the pool. It was still drizzling, slipping Gloom here and there before he threw Golduck back into the water to rest _._ Littering the ground-level with _Toxic._ Everything and anything touching the ground was infected, except the water pool and the air. Nowhere to roost if Togekiss needed to recover, but it didn’t matter. Gloom couldn’t fly or hit that far without Golduck’s help. Take out the water-type and Gloom was vulnerable.

    Mismagius vanished into the darkness while Togekiss whirled an _Air Slash._ An invisible blade slashed through Gloom, stunning the grass-type. Unable to move or defend himself when Togekiss hoisted him into the air. Passing him back and forth with _Extreme Speed._ Slapping Gloom in a mock-tennis tournament with only Togekiss as the player. Golduck surfaced, belting out a _Screech._ Togekiss was too fast for her, and she couldn’t risk hitting Gloom with the move. A soft poke from behind. Golduck turned around, the whites of her eyes flashed from Mismagius’ _Phantom Force._ A choke-hold around the neck before the ghost-type cackled in a storm. Lightning exploding across the clouds. Togekiss cradled Gloom with his feet, flying lower for safety. Electricity building up over Mismagius before a swift _Thunder_ struck down. Taking her and Golduck.

    Blinding the audience. Tanuma covered his and Taki’s eyes with a notebook. Back at Littleroot Town, Touko averted her gaze. Couldn’t bring herself to look at the television screen, so Shigeru looked on for her. Biting his thumb. Hoping against all hope that Natsume wouldn’t be the first one to lose a Pokemon. It was wishful thinking. Golduck was weak against electricity, but that didn’t stop Shigeru.

    On his battle ledge, Natsume was cool as a cucumber. Only once during the battle did he intervene. Only because his main-attacker needed to recover. All because he wanted to nudge Gloom out of his shell and to be the formidable grass-type that Natsume knew that he was. He could hear his Pokemons’ voices. Golduck’s disdain for having Gloom as a partner in the beginning. Gloom’s internal breakdown after he saw that he wasn’t in a grassland. Completely out of his element. Gloom pleaded to be switched, but Natsume kept a firm stance over his decision.

    He knew of Gloom’s fears and weaknesses. He heard it all throughout the fight, but Natsume couldn’t switch Gloom out. _Not now._ If the grass-type was insistent for an easy life, there was no way for Gloom to understand the potential deep inside of him. Natsume had seen it once, back when Gloom was a tiny Oddish. Protecting Golduck-- _who was a Psyduck, then--_ from a flock of electric-types when she accidently trekked onto their territory.

    “My, oh my.” The signature smirk riding high on Matoba when the electricity cleared the battlefield, leaving behind a foggy haze in its wake. “Coming from a trainer who regards Pokemon as his friends, you should just let Golduck ad Gloom stand down. _I can’t guarantee that they’ll make it out alive,”_ he added, a mere mutter.

    Natsume cracked a smile. “Look again.”

    Matoba darted his attention back to the battlefield, eyes wide.

    Golduck was still standing, holding Mismagius around the collar. How? A _Light Screen_ hovered over and around Golduck, reflecting a lot of the _Thunder_ back to Mismagius. There was even a _Light Screen_ hovering over a frightened Togekiss and Gloom, shielding them from any residual electricity  Spitting over her shoulder, Golduck flung Mismagius onto the toxic ground-level. The poison already seeping into the ghost-type’s flesh before _Scald_ burned the poisons deeper. Using _Psychic,_ Golduck tossed Mismagius back to her partner. Togekiss tried to dodge, but Gloom was _Giga Draining_ his energy. Dropping Gloom when he got hit. Golduck waved her _Psychic_ and gently landed Gloom back near the water pool. Togekiss and Mismagius both down on the ground. Togekiss hovering slightly over, tucking his feet up. Not poisoned. Mismagius barely able to move because of her injuries.

    Enraged, Togekiss soared high into the air. _Roosting_ on a stone pillar for the briefest moment to recover his lost energy. Healthier and faster than before. Flinging _Aura Sphere_ and _Air Slash_ down to Earth. Gloom hid behind Golduck as the water-type pulled up _Protect,_ but even the ultimate defense was breaking. Cracking along the sides before the two were slammed into the water pool. Gloom floating because of his flower, and Golduck hunkered towards the bottom to recover.

    Togekiss was out of control. Even Matoba had to step in, reminding Togekiss that Mismagius’ injuries were inevitable. The once peaceful and playful Pokemon reared his ugly head. Swooped down to fling Gloom into the air. Mismagius cried for Togekiss to stop. The fairy-type dived into the water instead, flinging Golduck into the air. One-on-one combat. Sharp claws tore into Togekiss’ downy feathers. Just enough attack before Golduck crashed into the Earth again, infected by her partner’s own _Toxic._ There was only one way to take Togekiss down. Golduck and Gloom realized that when Natsume gave a polite nod.

* * *

 

    _When Oddish first evolved, he was skittish of his own strength. Docile to the extreme, careful not to hurt anyone with his flower or with his new powers. Natsume recognized Gloom’s fear for strength. Especially since Gloom had recently learned one of the strongest grass-type moves._ **_Solarbeam._ ** _But because Gloom was hesitate at looking at opponents, his attack often missed. Striking other things and erupting more collateral damage._

_So when Psyduck evolved to her final form, she taught Gloom a neat little trick. If Gloom was ever uncertain with his aim, Golduck would be there to correct it._

_“Do you want to test it out?” Natsume crouched down to meet Gloom, eye-to-eye. Gloom didn’t hesitate. Not even for a moment._

* * *

 

    Golduck created an ice disk with her hands. About a metre in diameter. White light began to emit from the centre of Gloom’s flower, striking a beam bounced off of Golduck’s disk. Stabbing the sky, cutting a hole where the sun came through in the darkness. The dark clouds shifted until the sun’s warmth reemerged onto the battlefield. Golduck angled a bit of the beam to Mismagius at the end. Frying the ghost-type, making her even more brittle to the ground’s poison.

    Togekiss still circling from above. Swooping down for the kill. Golduck angled her ice disk just as Gloom discharged a mighty _Solarbeam._ Golduck’s feet dug into the ground when the attack pushed her back, but she reflected the beam. The blast shattering through stone pillars. Too slow for Togekiss. He spiraled around it. Spreading his wings to back out from his attack as Mismagius charged forward with _Giga Impact._ The green aura surrounding her body when she knocked Golduck back. Shattering the ice disk, enveloping them both in the remaining _Solarbeam._ Mismagius crushed under Golduck, fainted. Golduck down for the count.

    The attack wasn’t an entire waste. Crumbling stone pillars fell and because Togekiss flew so low, even _he_ couldn’t dodge every falling rock. Boulders smashed into his back and onto his wings. Pinning the fairy-type against the toxic ground. Poison working its way across his body as Gloom approached. Golduck sacrificed the last ounce of her strength for this, so Gloom couldn’t mess up. True, this was only the first part of a very long battle, but Gloom wanted to show how strong he had become. His greatest threat pinned against the Earth. Not for long, though. Even a few rocks couldn’t keep a fairy-type down forever, but Togekiss couldn’t fly.

    Clumsily, he had to rely on his feet for the finishing blow. _Extreme Speed_ until the end. Gloom poofed out petals from the center of his bulb, unleashing _Petal Blizzard._ Sharp pink petals surrounded Gloom and flew into Togekiss. Cutting through the fairy-types body, even more because of _Extreme Speed._ But Togekiss barreled through and headbutted Gloom before _Petal Blizzard_ whisked him away. Lying in the rubble aftermath were two more fainted Pokemon.

    Gloom’s flower drooped, hiding his face. Togekiss sprawled across the battlefield. Gritting his teeth before finally, fainting.

    The roar of the audience. Such a powerful start to the final battle of the Pokemon League. Matoba and Natsume were down two Pokemon each. Matoba returned his Mismagius and Togekiss, thanking them for the battle. Natsume returned his Golduck and Gloom, congratulating them for supporting each other to the very end. Their efforts won’t be in vain. Because standing across from the rubble was Matoba, and he was just warming up.

    In the audience, Taki pinched herself. She wasn’t dreaming, right? Tanuma wasn’t dreaming either, but he looked like he was. Both in awe that Matoba and Natsume didn’t have to command a _single_ attack because their Pokemon knew what their trainers wanted of them. Such a tight bond between them. It was easy to forget how much Natsume and Matoba were alike to each other.

* * *

 

    _“Natsume, are you going to be okay tomorrow?” Taki asked her friend. The night before the final battle. Natsume had just retrieved his Pokemon from Nurse Joy and Chansey, a good bill of health for all of his battling-companions._

_“I’ve only made it this far because of my Pokemon,” Natsume said, honestly. “I can’t let them down now.”_

_“I don’t think that’s what Taki meant,” Tanuma butted in. A quick apologetic look to Taki, and she smiled back. “You knew Matoba since you were little, right? It must be uneasy to battle him after all this time.”_

_Natsume didn’t say anything, but he returned a soft smile. Taki and Tanuma weren’t blind to how fake it was. Natsume didn’t want them to worry but deep down, he was concerned for tomorrow. It wasn’t just a Pokemon battle between rivals and old friends, but a battle of ideals. Is strength superior to weakness, or is weakness its own strength? A pit of emotions weighed down Natsume’s middle. For the past year since his Pokemon journey started, he never won against Matoba. The trainer always had a new move up his sleeves, and Natsume had been chasing the boy ever since he was a kid. When he first met the dark-haired child in the neighboring forest by Littleroot Town. An injured Taillow in Natsume’s arms while a brutal stick laid across Matoba’s scratched hands._

_He didn’t learn that Matoba was the one that injured the Taillow until weeks afterwards. When they became slow comrades, fishing for Magikarp. Matoba had slipped the news without a single warning, and Natsume didn’t know how to react. He loved Pokemon and he thought Matoba did too, but the young boy simply admired power. Wanting to test the Guts-ability that Taillow were famous for._

_“Don’t worry about me,” Natsume said, in the present. Balling his hands into fists without realizing it._

* * *

 

    As the battleground changed into a forest-terrain with overgrown trees, Natsume stepped forward on his battling ledge.

    “Whatever you want to tell me, save it for later,” Matoba said, grabbing pokeballs for his next two Pokemon. “We can argue back and forth about strengths and weaknesses, but why do that when our Pokemon can demonstrate instead?” Materialized onto the battlefield was a benevolent Charizard-- _two words you never thought would stand together--_ and a sassy Floatzel. Another battling-pair with opposite personalities but again, they covered each other’s weaknesses. Floatzel and her slippery speed next to Charizard’s brewing strength.

To be honest, Floatzel was confused by all the trees and tangling undergrowth, but she looked up to Charizard and knew that the docile fire-type would burn everything out of her way. Like he always did. Already, the fire-type’s tail had set a tree ablaze. Knocking the trunk down and squashing out the flames with a heavy thud before the rest of the forest was destroyed.

On Natsume’s end, he sent out his Flygon and Pikachu. The spunky electric-type made his home in the trees. Running up the trunks and hurrying across the branches, tail up for balance. Flygon camouflaged in the greenery, keeping his wings as quiet as possible. With one flap, the enemy would know where his position was. All because the desert-dweller was the _“Song of the Wasteland”._ He didn’t know who the enemy were, and they didn’t know him. Best to keep it that way while the energetic PIkachu flushed them out. Out in his natural habitat, Pikachu leapt through the trees like he was born to fly. The electric-type always knew that if he was going to be reborn, he would definitely be a flying-type. Soaring across the horizon, making his own song. Just like Flygon. To make the ground-type proud was Pikachu’s dream, and he had the agility to prove it.

On the other side of the field, Floatzel barked softly at Charizard. Perking her ears up before weaving through the dense undergrowth. Her body slipping through nooks and crannies past the tree roots, her tail flicking up to serve as a diversion for anything tackling the trees above. Nose sniffing the air as she breezed through the bush of roots and sprinted across an open clearing. Completely ignoring the ecstatic Pikachu above in the trees. Both weasel and mouse had no intention of attacking each other. Both sent out to scout the bigger monster lurking on the other side of their homefront. A Game of Ninja between Flygon and Charizard. Both draconic-Pokemon recognized a greater power lurking just beyond their reach.

Charizard kept his eyes to the sky, ears pointed downwards. Hearing the life in the forest-terrain, trying to pinpoint the rustle of wings. On the same token, Flygon hid high in the treetops. Wings pinned against his back to not give away his desert song. Even without his wings, he packed a mighty punch for any _weasel_ that tried to flush him out. Take out the spy quietly without too much energy. _Show no remorse._ The desert dragonfly sat patiently when Floatzel poked her nose into his territory. Up on her hind legs, she scanned the vicinity. Eyes scanned for any movement. The twitch of her tail when she saw nothing. Just green and brown and darkness because of the canopy. Jumping up, Floatzel whipped her tail forward. _Sonic Boom_ crashed into the treetops, but Flygon didn’t twitch a muscle. Floatzel was trained for movement, so he didn’t give her any.

Even if he was hit, _Sonic Boom_ was a mere scratch. Nothing to worry about but if Floatzel kept making noise, Pikachu would abandon his mission and attempt to ‘protect’ Flygon. Now, the desert-dweller couldn’t have that. Perched on his branch, Flygon moved quickly. Tail coiled around the tree branch for stability. His claw marks as light as a bird’s feather, but Floatzel heard the movement and whipped up a _Razor Wing._ The invisible hatchet slicing through the canopy. Flygon dropped to the ground, without batting a wing and lunged. Crushing Floatzel under his weight and lashing with _Iron Tail._ Floatzel retaliated with _Water Gun._ Afterwards, barking up a storm to alert Charizard. Any moment now, the fire-type would be storming through the forest. Fire tucked in the back of his throat before he roasted Flygon like the _bug_ he was.

_I need to go back._

_It’s a trap, Pikachu. Don’t look back._ Natsume hoped that his Pikachu got the message.

He could barely see through the trees from from his battling ledge, but Natsume saw hints of what Floatzel and Flygon were doing. _Especially Matoba’s Floatzel._ Raising a ruckus that was almost _unbearable_ to listen to, even though Flygon only struck the water-type once with _Iron Tail._ To say the least, Matoba hated that he picked Floatzel as Charizard’s partner, but he knew that his faithful fire-type wouldn’t do anything hasty. After all, Charizard was simply waiting for Natsume’s main attacker to make his first move. But if he wasn’t going to do it, Charizard had no choice but to assert a greeting.

From Flygon’s end, the ground-type raised his head when heard a whisper. A whisper was approaching his end of the battlefield, and Floatzel managed to shut up. Quietly smirking to herself, knowing that Charizard was coming soon. Flygon narrowed his eyes, only falling back on his territory when a sweeping fire blazed through the canopy. Falling onto the forest floor. A buckling _Inferno_ unfurled and circled around Flygon and Floatzel. Floatzel attempted to hose down the flames with _Aqua Jet._ Her tail batted against the flames and soon, the water-type was set ablaze. Frantically trying to put out the flames. Even _Aqua Jet_ couldn’t put out the fire, and the water-type writhed in agony. Using _Aqua Jet_ to brave through the _Inferno._ Flygon unfurled his wings, sacrificing his own position to protect his batting partner. Soaring above the blazing forest, Flygon called out to Pikachu. Finding the electric-type on the tallest tree in the terrain, close to Charizard’s reign. Flygon swooped and scooped Pikachu into his arms before waging a _Sandstorm_ across the entire field. Putting out the flames from Charizard’s _Inferno._

Down below in the storm, a fiery beast emerged from his cave. Gazing up at Flygon as the flames erupting over his body died. Surrounded by ash and blistering sand. Somewhere in the rubble, Floatzel was buried so she was returned to her pokeball. Matoba had no need tor _weak_ Pokemon who only sought stronger ones for protection. But in this case, Floatzel redeemed herself. _Slightly._ She was able to draw out Natsume’s trap card, an elegant Flygon with a Pikachu in his arms. Charizard glanced back to his trainer, and Motaba gave him a nod.

Slamming his tail onto the ground, Charizard roared at his opponents. Showing them his back, inviting them to strike first. Pikachu shot a _Thunder Wave,_ and Charizard didn’t bother to step away or defend himself. Simply taking the hit. Blowing a short flame from his mouth, wondering if that was it. Flygon warned Pikachu to hold back his temper, but the electric-type wiggled himself out from Flygon’s arms. Landing into the sinking sand when _Sandstorm_ ended. Shooting up to the laxed fire-type, firing _Thunderbolt_ and whipping _Iron Tail_ across the Charizard. Proving to himself, to Flygon, and to his trainer that he was strong. Proving to _this_ Charizard that he wasn’t a pushover. That he was as dangerous as Flygon and shouldn’t be taken lightly.

With impressive agility, Charizard snapped his jaws down on Pikachu’s tail. _Fire Fang_ in action. Pikachu discharged electricity, but it had no effect on Charizard. Actually, none of the attacks barely left a scratch on the fire-type. Charizard flung Pikachu into the air, and Flygon caught him. Knocked to the side, but he kept Pikachu safe. Landing, Flygon told Pikachu to stay back. This fight was between him and Charizard. Flygon had no complaints that Charizard used Floatzel as a spy, but the desert-dweller couldn’t turn a blind eye over the fact that Charizard sacrificed his own battling-partner. Leaving the water-type in ruin before she was called back into her pokeball. Did Charizard have any remorse over what he did?

The fire-type cocked his head to the side. If a Pokemon wasn’t strong enough to defend itself, what use was it in battle?

* * *

 

_Ever since Charmander was young, he was never able to find the trainer that suited him. All the ones that came and went weren’t as strong as he wanted. Weak-willed, cooing over the Caterpie and Weedle that they encountered._

_“Charmander, use_ **_Ember_ ** _!”_

_At such a light-hearted command, Charmander did nothing. Better to lose and be struck down than take a childish command so seriously. And then afterwards, trainers would return him back to the Pokemon Lab. In exchange for another starter or perhaps, another Charmander that was gullible just like them. Then, Charmander would spend his days basking under the sun, awaiting the day where a stronger trainer would pick him up. He was easily the oldest Charmander at the lab. The others were mere hatchlings, doe-eyed to the world beyond their reach. Charmander maintained nice smiles and comforting words of affection towards them, but he didn’t mean any of it._

_Just a facade. Act sweet in public, but relish in burning things inside. After all, no one wanted a scary Pokemon as their starter. One had to act sweet before you could get your way, so Charmander bought his time patiently before he left the Pokemon Lab on his own. He waited three years for a strong trainer, but it seemed he needed to do more than just wait. Hunting in the forest beyond Pallet Town, Charmander spent him time accordingly. Nice and bubbly at sunrise, a vicious hunter at night. Tail baiting the bug-types that were attracted to the light before he ambushed them. Pikachu were his favorite._

_Lying in steep hollows, waiting until he heard their familiar cries before burning them down a notch. A plume of fire erupting from where Charmander attacked. A gleeful expression over his eyes. Until one day, he met Matoba. The trainer battled Charmander with his Gible, won, and captured the fire-type with a pokeball. Simple as that. Perhaps, Charmander willingly lost to see how far Matoba would take him, in terms of strength. But even during the harshest training regimens, Charmander never lacked an adorable smile._

_“The strongest aren’t the ones that prove it, but the ones who win battles that no one knows about,” Matoba told Charmander, earning a curious look from the fire-type. “A friend told me that, not too long ago. So if you don’t feel like smiling, you don’t have to.” Matoba scratched behind Charmander’s head, but the fire-type never stopped smiling. Always a burning glee reflected in his eyes from the experience he gained._

* * *

 

Now as a Charizard, the fire-type managed an old smile when Flygon went in for the kill. _Dragon Claw_ uppercutting Charizard before the desert-dweller lifted him into the air. Everyone in the audience looked, jaws dropped. Flygon successfully hoisted Charizard into the air before tossing the fire-type into the sand. Searing Charizard’s back with _Dragon Breath_ before darting away. Fluttering high in the sky. Keeping an eye out for Pikachu, making sure that the _rodent_ didn’t try anything hasty.

Natsume narrowed his eyes at Charizard. The Pokemon wasn’t retaliating. Simply taking the hits like they were nothing, not even bothered as his health chipped away. _What’s Matoba up to?_ The other trainer made no comment. Was he giving up? No. Matoba was up to something, so Natsume couldn’t let his guard down. Especially around Charizard. He had battled the Pokemon once before, and Natsume never forgot the encounter. Never forgot the gleeful look burning in Charizard’s eyes before he…

Natsume realized the plan.

 _This is taking too long!_ Pikachu charged forward. Using _Double Team_ to confuse Charizard before the real copy fired a _Thunderbolt_ . Why wasn’t Charizard fighting? Was he trying to disrespect Flygon and how hard the ground-type trained to make it this far?! Pikachu wielded his _Iron Tail_ like a sword, circling around Charizard’s limbs and striking with every chance he got. Flygon _Screeched,_ the move so strong that it knocked Pikachu off of Charizard. The fire-type shook his head, gazing up at Flygon with pique interest.

 _Oh, you’re trying to save a friend._ Charizard wanted to play some more, but he had a victory to grab. When Pikachu got up to attack again, Charizard whipped his tail. Slamming the electric-type into one of the four walls surrounding the battlefield. Leaving a dent when Pikachu slid off from the impact, barely pulling himself together. Watching in awe as Charizard took flight. Darting up and past Flygon as a _Smokescreen_ leaked from his nostrils. An aerial battle in the darkness. Slash of claws. Flygon and Charizard both used _Dragon Claw_ against each other. Flygon countered with _Sonic Boom_ to drive a wedge in between them, but Charizard closed in with _Seismic Toss._ Grabbing Flygon by his tail and swinging him around like a lasso. Flinging the desert-dweller to where his electric friend was. Crushed under Flygon, Pikachu batted his tail against his partner. Encouraging Flygon to get up.

The ground-type struggled. Charizard may’ve been flying, but he was still toying with them. Merely testing out their strength before unleashing his ace card. Flygon needed to immobilize Charizard quickly. If Charizard was slowed down, he and Pikachu had a fighting chance. Exhausted, Flygon barely had the strength to stay in the air, but Pikachu had enough guts to keep running. Running up to Charizard, the electric-type punched Charizard with his paws. Not even bothering with special moves or with anything powerful. Just voicing his complaints like a little kid who had enough.

_Take us seriously!_

At the last punch, a sudden blaze erupted over the surface of Charizard’s skin. Making the fire-type look like something straight out from a nightmare. Pikachu couldn’t move, paralyzed under Charizard’s gaze. Speaking of paralyzed, Charizard was paralyzed, but he fought through it like it was nothing. He was still too _damn_ fast to slow down, and an insignificant Pikachu was just the dessert he needed. He had to thank Pikachu for activating his Blaze-ability, but after he won.

Flygon pushed Pikachu out of the way from Charizard’s crushing claws. Struggling to escape, Flygon was struck with _Overheat._ At point-blank-range. His struggling died. Charizard dropped the desert-dweller. One more Pokemon left to go after Flygon was called back. Pikachu cowered in fear. What was he going to do? One blast was enough to put Flygon out of commission. Pikachu was going to die! He had to run, but there was nowhere to hide. Charizard burned everything for this to happen. Pikachu had a slight advantage. If Charizard was using his Blaze-ability, it meant he couldn’t fight much longer. Pikachu had to stay strong until then, but why was Charizard leering at him like prey?!

Pikachu ran. Charizard followed. Like a cat toying with its food before swallowing. It was hard to watch. Much harder than the last batting-pair. Matoba only called Charizard off when the fire-type spent more time chasing than attacking. Natsume didn’t say anything. Observing all of Charizard’s behaviors and mentally jotting down what he saw. Charizard felt no remorse or anguish for belittling a Pokemon weaker than him. Using the Game of Fear to his advantage, Charizard knew the ins and outs of who Pikachu was as a Pokemon, willing to exploit every possibility before unleashing _Brutal Swing._ Charging his body ahead and flinging it straight at Pikachu. Only with _Agility_ was Pikachu able to make it out alive. He had to end this.

What would Flygon do? Flygon calculated, he was kind, and he gave up so many things to keep his comrades safe. Pikachu had to win. For Flygon’s sake, because the desert-dweller risked so many things to keep Pikachu alive to this point. He had to do something. _Anything._ What? Maybe, maybe Charizard was lonely. It was way over Pikachu’s head, but if he could make the fire-type his friend, then maybe...It would never work, but there had to be a reason why Charizard loved fighting. If he could match Charizard’s spirit for fighting...Yeah, that might work.

 _To think that Natsume’s Pokemon are utilizing their own weaknesses to make them stronger._ Matoba knew it was nothing short of what Natsume could do. Even as a kid, he always believed that you could be strong with what you had. If you only took the time to observe your situation. Matoba didn’t hide his smile when he saw Natsume’s Pikachu do just that. He wondered if his Charizard would learn a lesson or two from the electric rodent. _Let’s see who’s the winner in the end._

Rearing onto his hind legs, Pikachu fought with his fists for _Brick Break._ Not caring that his body burned because of Charizard’s flaming body. He didn’t hold back, and he didn’t expect Charizard to hold back either when he got slammed down by _Fire Fang._ Pikachu shocked Charizard with all his strength, hearing the mighty fire-type buckle from the injuries. Charizard tossed Pikachu into the air for _Seismic Toss,_ and the electric-type trapped Charizard with _Thunder._ A sparking duo in the air and then, Charizard crashed into the sand. Unable to let go of Pikachu or lift up in time.

Pikachu fainted, half-buried into the sand. The effects of paralysis numbing Charizard’s body. Down for the count, and the audience roared again from another epic battle. Charizard glanced over at Pikachu before the electric-type was called back into his pokeball. Natsume thanked Pikachu for the fight, asking the electric-type to take a long rest. Two Pokemon down for him, two more Pokemon down for Matoba as well. It was a draw until the very end. Matoba called back his Charizard, happy to see a shadow of a Charmander’s smile over the fire-type during the battle. Maybe these battles were too brutal and quite frightening for an audience to watch. Well, Matoba had fun playing with Natsume again but this last double-battle...Matoba was serious for this one. Not because victory was so close, but because Natsume wasn't holding back.

There was a ten minute reprieve before the last double-battle. The audience needed it after clinging to the edge of their seats. Tanuma and Taki took the time to rush over to Natsume’s break room, giving their friend all the encouragement he needed. Natsume had two more Pokemon. His last two _warriors_ were the strongest in his party, same for Matoba. His last two were formidable in their own right, but Natsume managed to relax somehow. Despite knowing that.

“I know Matoba was toying with me throughout this whole battle.” Natsume brought a can of Spite to his lips. Taki nearly spilled her _lemon pop_ when she snapped the can open.

 _“If that’s what you call Pokemon brutality,”_ she muttered, unable to shake off the adrenaline rush from the last battle. Nearly slamming her drink over a nearby table. “Natsume, you can’t let your guard down. If what you’re saying is true, then you might--”

“He’ll be fine.” Tanuma was at it again, being the voice of reason when tensions got too high. He coaxed Taki to sit down and she did. The three of them glancing between each other, nursing their carbonated drinks. Wondering who was going to speak next. Tanuma lowered his drink. “But you know, I think you were also toying with Matoba as well.” Natsume’s eyes darted so quickly that Matoba had to explain himself. “I mean, both of you were serious while battling. We all saw that, but it felt detached. Like, you two weren’t putting your all into it. It felt like you were also testing Matoba’s strength. Nothing less of a rival.”

“I don’t think I was testing him.”

“You probably didn’t feel that way because you were focused on the battle.” Taki lounged back in her seat. “It was a little weird, though. You and Matoba didn’t say very much, but your Pokemon executed everything that you two would’ve done.”

“I _was_ saying stuff,” Natsume mumbled.

“When you can communicate with Pokemon at your level, you don’t have to say anything for Humans to hear.” Tanuma gave a reassuring pat on the back before Natsume had to go. Tossing his Sprite into the trashcan, Natsume took a deep breath. Flexed his arms. This was it. This was the _final_ battle that decided everything. Perhaps, it was more than just another win or loss, or a childish streak between old friends. If Matoa _still_ considered Natsume as a friend. Maybe it wasn’t a battle of ideals that Natsume had originally thought, but something more. He wouldn’t know until the end.

* * *

 

_A Year Ago_

_“So you’re finally fifteen, huh?” Matoba scratched his nose._

_The bait of a fishing rod floating in a lake, neighboring Littleroot Town. Natsume became very interested in what was rustling in the tall grass near them. Poking his tiny head into the clearing, red horns were exposed first as a Ralts watched the two new trainers from a safe distance. Matoba instinctively reached for a pokeball, but Natsume stopped him. Running a hand down Matoba’s arm to ease the reflex until the teen averted his attention back to the water._

_Natsume reached into his backpack and pulled out a pecha berry. Waving it around until Ralts followed the fruit with his head. Shuffling closer until Natsume stopped his waving, and Ralts plucked the berry and hurried back into the tall grass. Only poking his head up once more, little mouth munching on the pecha berry’s sweet flesh._

_Natsume shook his backpack lightly. “If you want another, I have more.”_

_A tinge of pink crawled up to Ralts face before the psychic-type disappeared deeper into the forest. Natsume stayed where he was, wondering if Ralts would come back soon._

_“Takashi, your line,” Matoba said. Natsume turned around and grabbed his fishing rod, but whatever was on the end disappeared as soon as he yanked. “Do you have a Starter picked out already?”_

_“To be honest, I don’t know who to choose.” Natsume slouched in his fishing spot. “The first gym has Roxanne, so picking Mudkip or Treecko would be the better choice. But, Torchic isn’t a bad pick either.” Natsume darted his eyes to Matoba when the boy started laughing. “What’s so funny?”_

_“You always give weaker Pokemon a chance, but you don’t honestly think that Torchic could stand a chance. Do you?”_

_“I can always catch a Wingull along the way. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Keeping his pout to himself, Natsume threw out his line. Ears perked up when the the plastic bait broke through the water with a satisfying plop. “What about you, Seiji? Are you going to have a Hoenn Starter or a Sinnoh one?”_

_“Neither.” Matoba reeled in his line, a tiny Tentacool emerged from the water’s surface. Waving its tentacles around, frothing up bubbles before attacking with_ **_Bubblebeam._ ** _Natsume scrambled out of the way just as Matoba dodged the attack and threw out a pokeball. Emerging from it was a Gible. Hopping into the air and kicking out her legs, her first opponent floating right before her._ **_Supersonic_ ** _was next, but Gible dug into the Earth and kicked sand into Tentacool’s eyes. The water-type flailed its tentacles, trying to rub the sand out. But Gible was already on top of it because of a daring jump, smacking her hard head against the Pokemon until it fainted._

_“What in--” Natsume’s voice trailed off when Matoba called back his Gible. He gulped before finding the strength for his voice. “Did your family give you that?”_

_“In some ways, they did.” Matoba stored Gible’s pokeball back into his pocket. “In other ways, they didn't.”_

_A fierce wind swept the scene. Natsume covered his face with his elbow, sand blew with the wind. Matoba didn’t flinch or move, simply staring at Natsume. Waiting for the teen’s next move._

_“Takashi, my family can help you. I’ll find you a suitable Starter from what we have, and then we--”_

_“Thank you for the offer, but no.” Natsume backed away from Matoba, already reeling back his line. Prepared to go back home._

_“You’ll be provided one of the strongest Starters available. It won’t be as strong as Gible, but it’s a good start.”_

_“What’s wrong with starting off weak and growing stronger?”_

_From that moment onwards, Matoba realized that he could never win Natsume with words alone. He proposed a Pokemon battle, but Natsume had to decline. He didn’t have a Pokemon on him, and he wasn’t going to let Matoba choose one for him. Natsume needed to run to Professor Birch, but he didn’t have a clue on how to fight Gible. He knew that the Pokemon could dig and wasn’t afraid of water, but that wasn’t much to go on. Gible’s attacks were still a mystery to Natsume. Before Matoba could press Natsume’s buttons any further, emerging from the tall grass was the Ralts from earlier._

_He ran in front of Natsume, spreading out his arms to defend the trainer._

_“Wait, Ralts. You want me to battle with you?”_

_Ralts nodded before growling at Matoba when the teen called out his Gible again. The dragon-type kicked her legs up for some sort of victory dance. Staring at Ralts, the psychic-type’s head reflecting over her teeth when she grinned._

* * *

 

Those pearly set of teeth reflected Gallade’s head when Garchomp was called out for battle. Materializing over an open grassland, it was the perfect space for a land shark. Enough for Garchomp to _glide_ if she wanted to. Speed was her friend, not to say that Gallade was any slower. The knightly psychic-type powered up with _Swords Dance,_ lifting up his sword-like appendages. Like a knight, ready to battle a dragon. Oh, Garchomp relished in being the villain of this fantasy game.

Standing by both Pokemon were their messenger birds. Skarmory and her steel-tipped _swords_ covering her wings, offering herself as the Rook while Queen Garchomp leered from behind. Swellow and his shining plumage made him an excellent Knight, faster than the blink of an eye if he tried. The gutsy flying-type served as Gallade’s quickest blade, for the Bishop needed to observe his surroundings for an all-encompassing attack.

Matoba met Natsume’s eyes, and the latter stared right back. After the referee had spoken, the Knight and Rook were the first to strike. Taking off into the air like living-jets. Clashing with their swords made of _Steel Wing._ Garchomp sliced through the air with her fins, meeting Gallade in the middle with _Dual Chop._ Gallade countered with _Psycho Cut,_ pushing the unruly dragon back with his own blade. Garchomp swept her leg under Gallade, but the psychic-type grabbed onto her shoulder and leaped over. Wrapping an arm around Garchomp’s neck and slamming her down from behind. Garchomp scratched sand into Gallade’s eyes before burrowing the psychic-type into the ground with her.

Focusing his energy, Swellow created a _Double Team_ army of himself before striking with an all-out _Aerial Ace_ at Skarmory. The steel-type whipped up a _Sandstorm_ , destroying all the copies and knocking Swellow unbalanced. Braving through, he left his mark on Skarmory before pulling out from the storm. Flying high above the battlefield, wondering how Gallade was going to make it out alive.

“Look for a blind spot!” Natsume gritted his teeth. There were _no_ blind spots in a _Sandstorm_.

“Skarmory, when you feel the need, take Swellow down with _Flash Cannon.”_ Matoba snapped his fingers. And in the raging storm, Natsume saw a glow around the top.

“Dodge it, Swellow!” Natsume and Swellow moved at the same time. The flying-type rotating in flight, whirling out of the way when a pearly beam punctured through the _Sandstorm._ The beam expanded, and Swellow couldn’t dodge all of it. Sustaining damage, Swellow tucked in his wings for _Brave Bird._ Using the flaming energy around him as armor in the _Sandstorm_ before piercing through the veil. Striking at where he saw Skarmory earlier. Landing a blow across the steel-type’s back before tossing her out from the storm with his talons. Skarmory crashed into the underbelly of Natsume’s battle ledge. Hopping to her feet before taking flight again. The _Sandstorm_ ended.

Emerging from the pillaring dust was Gallade and Garchomp. At it again with another close-combat fight. Gallade’s eyes closed because of the sand in them. Up close and personal like this made it easy for Garchomp to strike _Aerial Ace_ , again and again. Swellow swooped in, digging his talons across Garchomp’s face so she would retreat.

On his battle ledge, Matoba cupped the right side of his face. Feeling Garchomp’s pain on his own flesh. With one eye properly working, Garchomp growled for Skarmory to finish Swellow off. Her Rook closed in with _Agility_ before unleashing _Metal Sound._ Swellow fell in altitude, trying to shake off the sound. But then Skarmory was on top of him, smashing him down into the grassland. Gallade’s head perked up and he rushed to Swellow’s  side, cutting Skarmory down a notch with _Night Slash._ Swellow crowed feebly. Gallade told Swellow to rest, healing his injuries with _Heal Pulse._

Perched on Garchomp’s shoulder, Skarmory screeched that she didn’t have enough strength to tackle Swellow again. What were they going to do? Garchomp snapped her jaws. _Keep Gallade distracted for me. I’ll take down Swellow._ An eye for an eye, a wing for a friend. Protruding _Shadow Claws_ emerged over Garchomp’s hands before she went in for the strike. Clawing a blinded Gallade out of her way, tossing him to Skarmory before she pinned Swellow down. The healthy flying-type taunted that the attack had no effect on him, leading Garchomp to taunt back if _this_ had any effect. Loose gravel and stone floated into the air, sharpened and poised to strike. Swellow tried to fly away, but his wings were pinned by Garchomp and _Stone Edge_ struck through them. Swinging Swellow by the legs, Garchomp flung him to Skarmory. Skarmory ditched Gallade and grabbed Swellow by the talons.

Flying low with _Aerial Ace_ while dragging Swellow across the battlefield like a rag doll. Gallade managed to open his eyes tearfully, just enough to see Swellow mangled body before Skarmory swooped down for the kill. Gallade ran, as fast as he could. Each step echoing in his ear while a pesky Garchomp chased after him. Right eye closed because Swellow’s talons dug into it earlier.

Natsume felt Gallade’s heartbeat in his chest. The struggle and anxiety coursing through his body. Matoba felt Garchomp’s pants at the end of his breaths. On the edge of his battle ledge, sweating as if he was running after Gallade. As if Gallade was Natsume, and he was chasing after him after all this time.

* * *

 

 _When he and Natsume met again, Natsume had four badges. Matoba had six. They met at a Pokemon Center. Apparently, Natsume had gotten ill from inhaling_ **_Smokescreen_ ** _while passing through the mountains. Matoba stayed by his friend’s side, watching as Nurse Joy and Chansey did their best to clear Natsume’s lungs. The boy was a sickly, gray color with tubes running out from his mouth and nostrils. A hospital was too far away, so a doctor was coming. And after Natsume was treated, the trainer woke up to find Matoba not too far from his bed. Slumped in his chair._

_When Natsume finally got better, Matoba and Natsume rode a train to Verdanturf Town for the fresh air. A place for Natsume to regain his strength before continuing on his Pokemon journey. Natsume looked out the window of a Trainers’ Rest Stop that he and Matoba booked for a few days. The lush grass down below and the pleasant faces of those in town comforted Natsume when he couldn’t leave. And when he was strong enough to move around, he ventured to the town’s Pokemon Center on his own. Calling in Shigeru and Touko to let them know that he was okay. Calling Taki, telling her that he’ll visit her family’s Pokemon Daycare soon. She told him to get plenty of rest._

_“Your Psyduck isn’t going anywhere.” She winked at him before ending the call. Next, Natsume called Tanuma, updating the teen on his health. Earning a good lecture from him, and Tanuma said that he had some herbal remedies back in Rustboro City in case Natsume’s lungs were still fragile. Natsume kept that in mind before ending the call. Shuffling slowly out from the Pokemon Center, Natsume coughed into his elbow as he ventured forward. His friends and family were concerned for him, and that was the worst pain. Seeing their smiles drop for even just a moment stung his heart, so Natsume had to keep moving. Managing to shuffle in a few more steps before Matoba found him. Arms crossed at the edge of Verdanturf Town._

_“Where do you think you’re going?”_

_“If I’m going to make it to the Pokemon League in a few months, I need to keep moving. Stand aside.”_

_“Takashi, you--”_

_“Please don’t try to stop me.” Natsume’s hands balled into fists. “I’m not like you, who has made it this far because of your family.”_

_“They have nothing to do with me!” Matoba pulled out a pokeball, throwing it in between him and Natsume. Gabite emerged onto the battlefield, snapping her jaws with a sly grin. “You win, you go. I win, you stay.”_

_Natsume shrugged. “It’s not like we do anything else.” His vision blurred, but Natsume had to fight it. He called out his Gallade, and Matoba whistled. Congratulating Natsume on evolving his Kirlia, but was Gallade strong enough to take down Gabite?_

_In the end, no one won the battle. It looked like it was going to be in Matoba’s favor when Gabite evolved into Garchomp, but Natsume collapsed after Garchomp tested her new strength. Out-cold from fatigue. When Matoba tried to approach him, Gallade got in between him and Natsume. Shielding Natsume with his life before carrying his trainer to the Pokemon Center._

_Garchomp nuzzled against Matoba’s cheek, purring slightly before she was called back into her pokeball. Every damn time, someone else reached to Natsume first before Matoba could get close enough. Was it illegal for him to care about his own friend?_

* * *

 

Gallade took the _Aerial Ace,_ grabbed Skarmory by her beak, and hurled the steel-type back to Garchomp. Effectively knocking Skarmory out. Her head rested on the crook of Garchomp’s shoulder before she returned to her pokeball. Swellow was down for the count, too. Barely able to grasp onto his battling-partner’s hand before he was called back. The Bishop and Queen were the only ones left standing.

Garchomp’s tail whipped back and forth. The fin at the end acting like an axe, shattering the ground around her with a single slam. Gallade leered at the mighty dragon before charging in with _Psycho Cut._ Weaving around Garchomp’s _Dual Chop,_ landing hit after hit with his swords while Garchomp flung her axes to the side. Settling on a _Crunch_ at Gallade’s left shoulder. Not letting go. _Slashing_ down Gallade’s defenses until she threw the psychic-type away. Dug her feet into the ground before lunging. _Fire Blast_ erupting from her jaws. Gallade jumped over it, using _Confusion_ to distort Garchomp’s perception when the dragon-type attacked again with _Stone Edge._

“To your right, Garchomp!”

“Gallade, dodge and wrap this up with _Psycho Cut!”_

Gallade braved through the _Stone Edge_ assault, using _Psycho Cut_ as a shield. Cutting through the obstacles to get close to Garchomp. Both dragon and knight kept the other grounded with _Brick Break._ Garchomp wielded _Shadow Claw._ Gallade struck with _Leaf Blade._ Both attacks meeting in the middle for the right, _Brick Break_ already shoving in on the left. Gallade broke out with _Low Sweep,_ tripping Garchomp over but the dragon grabbed onto the psychic-type with _Crunch._ Wrestling across the grassy battlefield like they were little Pokemon again. Just the usual Ralts and Gible rolling around in the grass, helping the other grow stronger. But someone had to win. They could beat each other into the ground like they used to, or come to an agreement that one of them had the honor to _victory._

Gallade swept in for _Close Combat._ Garchomp’s battle axe oozed for _Poison Jab._ Both warriors swung at the middle, breaking past the other as a fierce wind tore through the battlefield.

The audience held its breath. Natsume froze. Matoba squeezed Garchomp’s pokeball tightly.

Gallade was the first to fall. Falling down onto one knee, badly bruised across the chest.

Garchomp managed a sly grin before collapsing. Her body could only twitch at this point.

The air was numb before the crowd chanted Natsume’s name. Hollering excitement along with thunderous applause. Natsume blinked. He couldn’t believe it. Garchomp was down for the count, but Gallade was still up. Granted, on one knee but up. _Nonetheless._ Sliding down the curve of his battle ledge, Natsume ran onto the battlefield and embraced Gallade. The psychic-type winced at his trainer’s touch, but Gallade managed a smile when Natsume held him close. Tears and snot running down his face, just a trainer and Pokemon holding onto each other for support.

Matoba slid down his battle ledge and met Garchomp. Crouching down, he scratched under his Starter’s chin and examined her right eye. Garchomp nuzzled against Matoba’s arms, a purr bubbling from her throat. The dragon-type opened her eyes when Matoba hugged her for the first time, nibbling on the teen’s fingers before she managed to stand. Crossing the battlefield to meet Gallade. Arm over her trainer for support. Reaching out a claw to shake Gallade’s hand.

Natsume supported Gallade when he reached to complete the handshake. Both of them moved into tears, but they were the happy kind. A mere glance towards their trainers, so Natsume and Matoba shook hands as well.

“You did a good job out there.” Matoba slipped his fingers out from Natsume’s grasp.

“Towards the end, it was kind of fun,” Natsume admitted. He let go of Matoba, hesitating like he usually did. “I guess we haven’t settled our differences.”

“I think we did.” Helping Garchomp out from the battlefield, Matoba slipped a note into Natsume’s hand when he passed. Their eyes met again. “When you get the chance, let’s start over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I should continue this fic and talk about the Pokemon life of Trainer Natsume. Either way, this was a lot of fun to write. And strangely enough, it works really well with the show since most Pokemon are based off of Youkai


	2. Littleroot Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an astonishing victory at the Hoenn League, Natsume returns to Littleroot Town to rediscover his old roots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you really enjoy something, you don't realize how much of it you're typing until you see the final product! XD

It was hard to believe that everything started with a simple move. A moving truck poking through the forest, a heavy load in its cargo-hold. Boxes stacked neatly inside, without labels since Natsume knew where all his belongings were. He didn’t have much to begin with, but Shigeru and Touko suggested in renting a moving truck. Besides, it would’ve been too hard to trek through the regional mountains without one. So when Natsume was seven, he remembered waving farewell to some family in Kanto before leaving to Hoenn. Partially by ship, and then by truck when they reached the mainland.

Little Natsume sat on Touko’s lap as the moving truck bounced through gravel and zoomed past trees. Pokemon popped their heads up occasionally, watching the moving truck from the corner of their eyes before disappearing into the dense undergrowth. Natsume looked out the window, eyes brightening up when he saw a Taillow for the first time. Hands reaching for the window, trying to touch a Wurmple that was hidden in the tall grass. Natsume’s gameboy already forgotten over the youth’s lap. Why play a Pokemon game when Natsume could see the real deal instead?

It was the first time Shigeru or Touko had ever seen Natsume this lively before. Back at his old home in Kanto, Natsume was a shy kid who kept to himself. Spent his afternoons playing on his gameboy, or hiking out in the backyard on his own. Getting scrapes and bruises over his arms and legs, gritting his teeth when his relatives dabbed rubbing alcohol over his wounds. To see the child glowing like a star right now touched Shigeru and Touko’s hearts. Touko held Natsume close, pointing out the Pokemon that the small boy couldn’t see. When her hand touched Natsume’s on the window glass, the little boy would never forget the gentle warmth that cradled his hold.

On a very same path nine years later, Natsume was on yet another moving truck. It was probably the same one from his youth. From the red cargo-hold to the bustling Machoke that the driver had. Actually, it was probably a standard to have a party of fighting-types to help out with a move. He had a nice conversation with the driver, talking about their own journeys and adventures across the Hoenn region. The driver was a new one, been hired for a little over four months. She enjoyed driving to little places like Littleroot Town. The air was always nice, and it was a quiet little sector in such a hustling and bustling region.

“Since you’re a trainer, how many badges do you have?” The woman had a pleasant smile, kept her eyes on the road. In case a Wurmple gathered the courage to cross it. It was a joke that Natsume never understood, but he kept the thoughts to himself while he fiddled with his seatbelt. Natsume wondered if he should lie, but it didn’t feel right. Especially since he’ll probably never encounter the driver again.

Natsume scratched the back of his head. “Eight badges.”

The driver whistled. “You’ve been to a lot of places, haven’t you?” She switched on her turn-signal and drove over a wooden bridge. Down below, near the riverbed, some children from Littleroot Town were casting their fishing rods out. Reeling in Magikarps and other little surprises hidden beneath the surface. Natsume didn’t hold back a smile when a little girl dragged a  _ humongous  _ Magikarp onto the muddy bank. The little girl called for her friends, and the children wrestled the Magikarp for a good while before the trees hid them from view. Noticing how nostalgic Natsume was, the driver kept quiet for the remainder of the drive. None of her business to pry into Natsume’s quiet time, but she was curious.

If a trainer had eight badges, wasn’t it better to  _ Fl _ y _? _ Soaring high above the clouds saved a lot of time, but Natsume had his reasons. The driver was sure of that. And on a day like this, it was almost a sin to  _ Fly _ . Risk missing the natural  wonder that excited any trainer-- _ whether young or old. _ And when the moving truck pulled into Littleroot Town, a familiar wave of excitement tightened Natsume’s chest. He almost rushed out of the moving truck without thanking the driver.

“Thank you, Ma’am!” He waved back at her as he ran. Strides leaping across the squishy grass and meadows surrounding the quaint, little town. Natsume slowed down. Circling around the heart of Littleroot, gazing from all directions of how much the town had changed. It was mid-summer once again for Natsume. Vibrant flowers sprung up like paint brushes, swaying with the breeze while their scents mixed to create remarkable masterpieces. The local pond teemed with life, happy faces and summer colors reflecting off the surface. Almost too good to be true, but Natsume was finally at home.

Nobody was a stranger to anybody. While Natsume explored and poked around Littleroot, some children came up to him and asked if he was really  _ Natsume Takashi. _ Not at all disconcerting to the trainer since he had already heard the news. Circulating around on the internet, people were wondering how a small-town trainer won it big at the Hoenn League. Nothing provocative was added to the online conversations, but Natsume could understand where the children were coming from. It  _ would  _ be hard to believe if a “National Star” grew up in your hometown.

“So are you? Natsume?” asked a little boy. Natsume crouched down, ruffling the child’s hair in an almost teasing way.

“I am.” As proof, Natsume pulled out one of his pokeballs. The little boy accepted the offer with shaky hands, glancing around at his friends. Wondering why Natsume chose  _ him  _ for this great honor. Gulping, the boy pressed the little white button in the middle of the pokeball. It expanded before his eyes. Just the action alone sent a shiver down his spine.

“Whoa, can I really do this?”

Natsume nodded. “There’s nothing to be worried about when you’re with friends.”

He glanced up, acknowledging the boy’s companions and asked if they wanted to hold the pokeball too. Soon, ten pairs of hands crowded around the pokeball. From a mere poke to sharing the weight of the device. Together, Natsume and the children called out the Pokemon inside. A flash of light sprung out, materializing Gloom before their eyes. The grass-type hopped up and down, waving his little arms when the sun struck his bulbous flower. Suddenly shy, Gloom waddled and hid behind Natsume’s leg. Peeking around when the children giggled at him. Hiding again, but Natsume stepped aside and gently nudged Gloom forward. Comforting his dear friend with a soft embrace.

“During the Hoenn League, Gloom was a shy battler. But when he had his friends, Gloom showed that everyone has a purpose at the League.”

A honey-scent wafted off of Gloom’s flower, reeling the children closer. They still kept their distance since Gloom was shy, but they were excited to meet a Pokemon that was as short as them. Well,  _ no one  _ was as short as Gloom, but the children were able to relate to the skittish grass-type. After all, it was always a lot more fun being with friends than being by yourself. Before long, Natsume had to leave the children, but he promised to come around sometime later on. With Gloom tagging a long, of course. But for right now, the grass-type went back into his pokeball, content with an unforgettable experience. The children waved their farewells as Natsume strolled around Littleroot Town.

Eyes scanning up and down the cottage-style homes until he found a familiar house down the dirt road. A lot older than a lot of the homes around it, but it stood up tall and equal. Just like the rest. A cozy garden in the back, with spring onions sprouting and tomatoes ripening on the vine. A wailmer-pail left out on the porch, filled to the brim with water when Natsume checked. On the little pathway to the front door, there were stepping stones. Natsume skipped onto each one. Much like how in his youth, he used to do the exact same thing. Pretending that the flat stones were islands and that the dirt around them was magma. Nothing wrong about reminiscing with fragile memories, and it was quite appropriate to do so after all this time.

How was he? Natsume knew that Shigeru and Touko didn’t mind how he looked. Natsume just had to be healthy and happy. That was enough for them, but the trainer took a moment to tidy himself before knocking on the door. Didn’t know that he held his breath until he breathed again, heart comforted when Touko answered the door. A creamy, pink Pokemon egg cradled against her front, in a baby-carrier.

“Takashi!” A light-hearted call of his name. Something that Natsume had heard hundreds of times before on the phone, but this was different. He wasn’t just seeing Touko on a telescreen, but before his own eyes. Close enough for him to touch because he could this time. He could feel the tight embraces  _ for  _ real this time.

Natsume didn’t know how to hug Touko. Not because he was awkward about it, but because of the Pokemon egg in between them. He was glad when Touko initiated it, pulling him to the side and squeezing him with one arm. Shigeru poked his head out from the kitchen, glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose when he jogged up to Natsume. The daily newspaper folded under his arm when he hugged the teen. Just a classic family moment, huddled near the front door with the youngest in the middle. Shigeru and Touko taking turns in holding Natsume in their arms before the teen finally asked about the Pokemon egg.

Natsume’s heart skipped a beat.

The egg was an orphan, lost and on its own when Touko found it while strolling through the forest on her usual walks. Hidden in the tall grass, no Pokemon in sight. Touko couldn’t leave the egg behind, so she brought it home instead.

“Touko and I have been taking turns with it.” Shigeru pulled the baby-carrier off of his wife and snapped it onto himself. Rubbing the Pokemon egg with a gentle touch. “We’re not sure what kind of Pokemon will come out of it, but it’ll live a happy life. That’s the most important part.”

_ Just like with you. _

Those were the unspoken words Shigeru never said. Those were the unspoken words Touko only murmured when when she and Shigeru were alone. Just knowing that Natsume was happy and content with his life meant so much to them. Considering that they met a very different side to him when they first met Natsume in Kanto. True, Shigeru and Touko weren’t Natsume’s  _ biological  _ parents by any stretch of the imagination, but it didn’t mean that the love they shared  _ had  _ to be biological. For the past nine years, Natsume had been their son and he always will be. It was a bit childish to hide their fears away from the boy, but there was nothing childish about seeing  _ their  _ son frowning or burdened on his own without someone to reach out to. That was a sight Touko and Shigeru never wanted to see, so they always welcomed the boy with open arms.

_ Much like the Pokemon egg that they’re caring for,  _ Natsume thought when he stroke the top of the shell. Wondering if he could hear a voice inside. The egg was still young, but Natsume heard a hint of a voice. An adoring one, beginning to chirp and peep from the love all around it.

“Are you going to give the little one a nickname?” Natsume asked, hanging his satchel on the coat rack. Draped his jacket over it, in case guest decided to show up. Natsume grabbed his pokeballs and released his companions into the living room.

“We’ve thought of a few,” Touko admitted.  _ “Natsume,  _ for instance.” Touko didn’t bother hiding her laugh when Natsume perked up, face flushed after hearing the name.

All the while, Shigeru admired Natsume’s traveling companions, hopping side to side when a quirky Pikachu circled around his legs. Gloom parked himself next to the window, soaking in the sun while Golduck watered his flower. Wings tucked against his back, Flygon shuffled across the wooden floor. Taking care not to leave claw marks, hissing that Pikachu should show some respect in someone’s home. The electric-type paid no heed. Running around like an excitable child before bumping into Swellow, and the flying-type puffed out his chest. Tempted to initiate a battle, but Gallade dragged Swellow away. Distracting the flying-type with some bird feed.

“You’ve got a lively bunch, Takashi.” Shigeru cradled Pikachu in his arms, letting the electric-type touch a Pokemon egg for the first time.

“They can be a handful sometimes, but I would never have gotten this far without them.  _ All  _ of them,” Natsume added, earning himself glistening eyes from all his Pokemon.  _ Except from Flygon and Gallade. _ Those two didn’t need a word of praise to know that Natsume trusted them with his life. With just a single word, Gallade was the ultimate knight in armor while Flygon painted the perfect defense. An unstoppable duo, too bad they weren’t paired often in battle.

For the remainder of the day, Natsume’s Pokemon enjoyed themselves inside the Fujiwaras’ home or out in the backyard. Either roosting or playing games while Natsume met up with some familiar faces around Littleroot Town. Gallade followed behind his trainer, keeping a watchful eye. Eventually loosening up when Natsume told him to relax.

“There’s no one here that’ll hurt me.” The wonders of what a kind smile could do.

Gallade nodded and began admiring the view. After all, it had been a year since he was in Littleroot. Long ago as a little Ralts, too shy to confront with Humans. Just courageous enough to do little acts of kindness before he met Natsume by the fishing lake. The fishing lake wasn’t near Littleroot, much closer to the neighboring settlement of Oldale instead.

Oldale Town was pretty much a hop and a skip away from Littleroot, and anybody that  _ wanted  _ to be anybody usually camped out at the former. Just to get away from home, signifying that they were an upcoming trainer. Ready to move out on their own.

Natsume could see where the cocky attitude came from, but he didn’t partake in it when he was younger. Neither did Gallade when he was a tiny Ralts. Just hovering by his trainer’s leg while all the other Starters tried to taunt him into battles. Torchics, Mudkips, Treeckos, or whatever the young trainers had in those days. Having a psychic-type as a first was pretty  _ odd, _ but the stares weren’t foreign to Natsume. Kanto always had  _ those  _ kind of stares, so he didn’t care. Simply whispering to little Ralts that he wasn’t alone. That Natsume was here with him.

And even in the present, Natsume uttered those exact words when they both encountered some experienced trainers. Returning home from the Hoenn League or stopping by to restock on supplies before heading out on another journey.

“Hey, Natsume!” By the Poke Mart, Kitamoto waved at his old neighbor. A bag of meat buns in his arms. Quick to slap Nishimura’s hand when the trainer tried to snatch one.

“That hurt!”

“Don’t take stuff without asking then.” Kitamoto punched Nishimura’s shoulder in a bonding sort of way. Those two were always close, even in Natsume’s youth.

* * *

 

_ When he was a little boy, Natsume used to walk to Oldale Town all the time with Shigeru. Whether it was picking up groceries for another delicious dinner, or restocking the first-aid kit because of another scrape or bruise that magically appeared on Natsume’s arms and legs. The boy didn’t want to worry his folks, but Shigeru was quick to tell Natsume that if he was ever hurt, it wasn’t good to hide it from others. _

_ “It’ll make us worry if the wounds get infected,” Shigeru explained. He held onto Natsume’s hand, rubbing a comforting thumb over an awful scratch that the boy received earlier that day. While venturing out in the garden for wild Wurmple or Taillow. _

_ “Doesn’t it bother you?” Natsume bit his tongue, wishing he could take his words back. He spoke without thinking, worried that Shigeru’s soft smile would go away. Vanish and morph into something harsh. The same curse that every relative had for him. On the contrary, Shigeru was a bit interested in why Natsume thought so. The boy kept quiet for the sake of preserving Shigeru’s smile. _

_ “Takashi, sometimes it  _ **_does_ ** _ bother me when you think that I’m bothered by all of this.” Shigeru paused, letting Natsume digest what he just heard. “To answer your question, I’m not bothered..” Shigeru squeezed Natsume’s hand gently. “It’s like having a friend. I’m not alone.” _

_ There was a lighter approach to Natsume’s steps when he ran forward. Shigeru jogging to keep up as father and son enjoyed another blissful afternoon with each other’s company. Racing past the breeze and Autumn leaves before Natsume waited outside the Poke Mart. Scouting for wild Pokemon while Shigeru looked for medicine. The boy’s eyes dilated, picking up on the flashy sights of Starters cozying up to their new trainers. He heard their happy chirps from every direction. _

**_Thank you so much!_ **

**_I’ll grow stronger with you._ **

**_Your arms are so warm._ **

**_What should we do first? Where should we go?_ **

_ All valid voices, but only Natsume could hear them. To the trainers, their Pokemon sounded normal. Perhaps, sounding a bit agitated because the journey has just begun. But other than that, the warm words barely left an impression on the new trainers. Instead of hearing their Pokemon’s voice, the trainers heard their own. Natsume didn’t understand trainers. _

_ How could they ignore the devotion in their Pokemon’s words? But then, Natsume remembered why and the boy became crestfallen. _

_ “You’re the transfer kid, aren’t you?” _

_ Natsume raised his head. A tiny Nishimura pointed at him, a fang protruding from his lips. A common feature for most young boys in Littleroot, and Natsume recognized the boy as his quirky neighbor. It was polite to respond back, but Natsume knew better than to speak to a stranger. Let alone, someone who only recognized him as the “transfer kid” in town. Best to keep his distance, in case he had to move again. However, another boy stepped in to save Natsume instead. _

_ “How’s that anyway to talk to somebody?” Little Kitamoto pinched Nishimura’s arm before apologizing to Natsume. “Nishi here wanted to talk to you a few weeks ago, but he was scared to do it on his own.” _

_ “Don’t tell him that!” Nishimura pinched Kitamoto back. Natsume stepped back, watched the two boys argue and nag at each other. Their eyes sparked with youth, and their actions resonated some sort of playfulness that only formed between friends. Natsume was taken back. Completely out of his element when Kitamoto and Nishimura exchanged twin-grins, as if they both knew a secret that no one else did. _

_ Right on cue, Shigeru emerged out from the Poke Mart with a brown bag of supplies. Glancing fondly at Nishimura and Kitamoto, reminding the boys that they should be heading home soon for dinner. _

_ “Yes, Mr. Fujiwara!” They both yelled at the same time. Their chipper attitude rubbed off onto Natsume, managing a small grin of his own when he held onto Shigeru’s hand again. Maybe, just maybe, Natsume could try. Try to make some company with these two boys, who took the time to reach out to him. But, what if they turned their backs on him? _

_ “The name’s Nishimura and he’s Kitamoto.” Nishimura only pointed to himself in the introduction, prompting Kitamoto to pinch his friend’s cheek. Nishimura batted Kitamoto’s hand away, mumbling that pinching was against the rules. What rules? The rules that Nishimura made-up on the spot. _

_ That alone earned a rare laugh from Natsume. A perky, light-hearted sound that brightened Natsume’s disposition. He bowed his head to Nishimura and Kitamoto. “My name is Natsume Takashi. It was a pleasure speaking with you both.” _

_ Kitamoto bowed back, matching Natsume’s politeness. Nishimura had his usual fits of laughter, telling Natsume that he didn’t need to be  _ **_so_ ** _ formal. It was okay to be a kid while you still were. Since all of them were seven--minus Shigeru, because he was an adult--the need for formalities was supposed to be foreign to them, but the formalities expressed who they were as individuals. Natsume took note of that before he left with Shigeru. _

_ “Natsume! Let’s get meat buns together someday!” Nishimura waved at Natsume and Shigeru with both of his hands and arms. “Kitamoto’s treat!” Prompting Kitamoto to chase Nishimura around in circles. _

* * *

 

In the present, Kitamoto tore a hot meat bun in half. Giving one half to Natsume, the other to Nishimura. Nishimura finished his meat bun in two bites, licking his fingers afterwards. Fluttering his eyelashes for another one, but Kitamoto had to be the responsible one in the group. If not, who would? Natsume kept his fair distance, eating slowly and listening to Kitamoto and Nishimura’s adventures.

Just a year before, Nishimura dreamt of entering the Hoenn League when he got Torchic as a starter. It didn’t take long before contests won the trainer’s heart. At first, Nishimura dabbled with the arts and messed around with the events. Telling his friends that Pokemon Contests were just showcases where he could learn new battle-strategies and tactics. Not enough to fool Kitamoto or Natsume, but both teens watched in awe as Nishimura transformed into a Pokemon Coordinator. Pulling off routines like a pro and incorporating step sequences to give his Pokemon a jazzy twist, a rustic cut over the competition. Landing himself a spot in the Hoenn Grand Festival. Five colorful ribbons to showcase his mastery.

_ “I would’ve won too,” _ Nishimura sighed, feeling a bit better that Kitamoto and Natsume weren’t laughing at him. How could they? There were twenty seconds left on the timer during the final battle, and Nishimura was a breath away from knocking out his opponent. Torchic on his right and an Aipom to his left. Nishimura could’ve had the battle in the bag, but his opponent took a risky shot. Taking out both of Nishimura’s contest-partners in the process.

The coordinator never forgave himself from the loss. It all happened so quickly, and the memory of that battle haunted him. He could’ve done something, but he didn’t.

“Look on the bright side,” Kitamoto said. “You had a lot of fun, and you were the runner-up. How many coordinators were in the Grand Festival?”

“Over sixty.”

“And  _ you  _ got second place.” Kitamoto handed his pal another meat bun. “You still lost, but you won against sixty people. That’s nothing to shrug about.”

Nishimura managed a smile. “I could say the same for you. Top Eight in the Hoenn League. You almost made it to the semi-final.”

“What could I do?” Kitamoto shrugged, sending Natsume an acknowledging nod. “I was up against Natsume over here.”

Natsume remembered the battle. When he first encountered Kitamoto during sign-ups, Natsume had a feeling that he would battle the trainer someday. That day came, when one of them had to surpass the other to reach the semi-final. The other, going home or sitting out in the audience to watch the rest of the League play out. Full six-on-six battle. Natsume vs. Kitamoto.

Two boys who grew up in the same town, battling for victory at the height of their youth. Kitamoto was a defensive battler, bulking up his Pokemon with special moves that converted them into living tanks. Barely budging to the side when Natsume’s main attackers left their marks. But in the end, it was a game of endurance. A wall could only support so much before crumbling.

“Kita, not judging, but you could’ve attacked or something!” Nishimura whined, squishing the filling out of his meat bun. “It was like watching paint dry..”

“It was strategy! I would’ve gone for the kill, but Swellow was a tough cookie. Natsume, what do you do with him?”

Natsume scratched under his chin with his thumb. “Swellow enjoys fighting. If nobody’s going to hit back, he’ll make them hit.”

“He tempted Marshtomp pretty well,” Kitamoto recalled. “All in all, I got two of yours. You got six of mine. You won fair-and-square, Natsume.”

“And your battle with that Matoba guy was insane.” Nishimura did a play-by-play, pretending to be Matoba. Pulling off a very cheesy accent and commanding invisible Pokemon to do his bidding. “While watching it on TV, I wa sure you were going to lose.” The comment alone sparked another argument between Kitamoto and Nishimura. Natsume tried to settle them down, but it wasn’t going anywhere. Besides, that discussion brought up something very important. Right after the battle, Matoba gave Natsume a slip of paper. He never read what was on it, but he remembered what Matoba said to him.

If they had the chance to meet up again, Matoba would love to start over.

Perhaps friendships meant more to him than Natsume originally thought, and he knew that he wouldn’t find Matoba in Hoenn. The teen was probably on a ship back to Sinnoh right about now.

_ Master. _

Natsume turned his head. Gallade was down on one knee. A protective arm over his chest, a sign of gratitude and respect. He bowed his head before his King, and the Knight reminded Natsume that they needed to go home soon.

_ Just call me ‘Natsume’. _

Natsume reached out his hand, and Gallade took it. Earning another admirer for Gallade, in the form of Nishimura and his Torchic. The tiny fire-type got out of her pokeball and roosted on her trainer’s shoulder. Gazing up at Gallade with stars twinkling in her eyes.

Natsume said his farewells to Nishimura and Kitamoto, waving at them before he walked back to Littleroot Town. Gallade walked beside him. Stoically, as usual. With a touch of warmth. Perhaps, the psychic-type was a bit shy. More than he let on, but Natsume comforted his Starter. Coming back home and hearing about a friend’s adventure always had a nostalgic-effect. Especially since you didn’t see friends often on travels, so the short encounters meant something more.

Dinner that night was an adventure all on its own. Fed and watered, Natsume’s Pokemon lounged in the backyard. Growing squishy and soft after training their battle-hardened bodies for the Hoenn League. Swellow was still training when Natsume asked for seconds from Touko. The flying-type batted his wings and tore into a sickly tree that was already half-dead. Natsume shook his head, apologizing for Swellow’s erratic behavior before loading his second bowl of rice.

“We’ve been meaning to remove that tree for some time now,” Shigeru commented. “Glad to know it was of some service.”

Natsume nodded, taking a bite of some meat. Touko’s delicious cooking warmed his tummy. A nice contrast from the usual berries that Natsume scavenged for him and his Pokemon during these evenings. Before the youth knew it, he was asking for his third bowl of rice. Mumbling an apology to Touko, but the woman didn’t accept it. As long as Natsume was fed and watered well, that satisfied her enough.

“I don’t know how long you’ll be here with us, so I want you to have as much as you’ll like before the next adventure.” Touko winked before scooping more meat and vegetables onto Natsume’s bowl.

_ “Next?” _

“After your first taste of adventure, it’s hard to ignore another,” Shigeru said. Setting his bowl done, he poured Natsume some more tea. Natsume thanked him, memorizing to heart all this love and care that Shigeru and Touko nudged in front of him.

“I was thinking about going to Sinnoh,” he started. “Meet an old friend. Matoba.”

“Give him our greetings, Takashi. Enjoy yourself while there. Sinnoh is a beautiful place,” Touko said.

“I will. But before going there, I want to visit Kanto. I want to visit some family there.” Natsume gulped when silence fell over the dinner table. Touko’s smile fell slightly, but she agreed that Natsume should go and visit. It had been years since Natsume last saw his relatives. It would be a good idea to catch-up with everyone and let them know that he won the Hoenn League.

“Did you battle the Elite Four?” she asked, accidently waving her chopsticks as she talked. An old habit, Touko excused herself. However, Shigeru and Natsume were already chuckling, and didn’t mind the childish-action.

Natsume struggled to recount his experience. It all happened so quickly. He didn’t make it very far with the Elite Four, but Natsume got a chance to meet the Hoenn Champion before making his way back to LIttleroot Town. Enough stories for Touko to cling to before Shigeru redirected the conversation back to what Natsume had said earlier. About going back to Kanto. It was no secret that Shigeru and Touko knew how Natsume truly felt about his old family.

* * *

 

__ _ “He’s a good boy. At first,” said one of the relatives. Sticking her pinkie out as she sipped her tea. Shigeru and Touko were sitting on a couch, opposite to one of Natsume’s aunts. Sipping their own tea. Not because of thirst, but to hear more about the little boy that they had learned about recently. _

__ _ “What do you mean?” Touko was the first to break the ice. _

__ _ “He has loose lips, babbling about random things that he’s heard.” The aunt nearly smashed her teacup when she set it down. “He told me the other day that my Starter disliked me.” The aunt took out a pokeball from her back pocket. Released an Abra into the living room. The psychic-type stood awkwardly in the middle before teleporting beside his new trainer. Stoic as ever, or so it appeared. “Takashi had the nerve to tell me that Abra disliked me as a trainer. Anybody can be a trainer. Young or old,” the aunt snapped. _

__ _ “Takashi wants to be a trainer when he grows up, doesn’t he?” Shigeru took control of the conversation on his end. Touko clearly didn’t want confront the aunt at the moment. Sipped her tea quietly. “He must’ve found it strange for a trainer to not be out traveling.” _

__ _ “He should keep those cheeky remarks to himself. How can he judge if I’m a good trainer or not? Abra likes being at home, and it’s a lot safer than out there. Right, dearie?” _

__ _ Abra nodded without hesitation, but there was something stiff about its movements. Shigeru wished he understood Pokemon speech. He would love to hear Abra’s side of the story, but the adults were distracted when the front door open. Little Natsume coming in from school. Pulling off his satchel before catching Touko and Shigeru’s eyes. He managed a wave before his aunt turned around. And when she turned, Natsume’s sweet smile disappeared immediately. Replaced with a blank face. _

__ _ “Takashi, you can go outside and play today. I think the Pidgey need someone to talk to.” The sarcasm at the end didn’t go unnoticed by Touko and Shigeru. They watched Natsume, wondering how the boy would react. _

__ _ “Yes, Auntie.” The pitter patter of Natsume’s feet as he went into the backyard before closing the door softly. His aunt sighed. _

__ _ “He’s a disturbed child. Claiming that he does things because Pokemon tell him to, trying to tell me and my husband that Pokemon have feelings.” _

__ _ “They’re living creatures that have the capability for complex emotions,” Shigeru said. _

__ _ “No, that’s not all. He’s possessed. He does weird  _ **_things_ ** _ because Pokemon tell him to.” The aunt shuddered. “That’s why I have Abra here with me. If something happens, Abra will warn me and my husband. It’ll teleport us somewhere safely.” _

__ _ Later on, Shigeru and Touko learned that Natsume originally lived in Lavender Town with his parents before their untimely death. The aunt claimed that little Natsume walked out from the death with a branded curse, inflicting suffering and damage to all those who took him in. Whether it was to scare Shigeru and Touko or warn them, it didn’t deter the older couple. A young child needed a safe, warm environment to grow up in. Evidently, something that was lacking in his current-family. What with the aunt’s fears, the husband’s absence, and the cheap attempt of warmth that radiated off of the house. _

__ _ Touko even believed that the relatives might’ve made-up the curse to justify why they didn’t want to keep Natsume, but all remarks had a grain of truth. Not too long after the story was told, a rock shattered a window. Aimed at the aunt, but Abra flicked it away with its tail. Bruising the tip before the psychic-type looked out. The aunt, Shigeru, and Touko right behind the little Abra. Outside, little Natsume was surrounded by rocks. Small ones, easy for a little boy to wrap his fingers around before throwing. _

__ _ He couldn’t explain himself. _

__ _ Shigeru and Touko were urged to leave for their own safety. But before they left, they stayed near the house and heard every single word from the inside. _

* * *

 

“Takashi, as long as you’re okay with visiting, we’ll be okay with it too.” Shigeru held onto Touko’s hand under the table. “Come back to us when it’s over. Okay?”

_ “I will.” _

The conversational-exchange echoed in Natsume’s mind. He replayed it so many times that he soon lost count. Lying up on his bed, Natsume rolled over. The peeling posters plastered across his room were a gift from when he was younger. A birthday present from Shigeru and Touko, little motivations to keep little Natsume occupied until he was old enough to be a trainer. The teen folded back a poster, keeping it from falling of the wall. The faded colors rubbed against his thumb and when Natsume laid back down, he wondered what Touko and Shigeru were thinking.

Whenever they came to check on him when he was younger, Natsume was usually awake. He would be innocently sleeping before woken up by their footsteps. They tried really hard to keep quiet, but the couple always came up together. Making more noise than they thought. Natsume gave them the benefit of the doubt and continued to close his eyes. Nothing changed when his room’s door slid open. A crack of light from the hallway cutting into the darkness.

The couple probably thought he had pleasant dreams because he was surrounded by posters that motivated him to follow those dreams. And when Natsume was old enough to have a computer in his room, he used to watch online videos of Pokemon battles all the time. He had a few videos saved into a folder somewhere, probably lost from all the junk he accumulated through the years. Getting up, Natsume sat in front of his desk top. Pulling the drawers open, finding an old gameboy from his youth. A few save files from a Pokemon game on it.

A breeze of nostalgia hit Natsume. He used to play this game all the time. It was one of the few escapes from reality that he had. He could be anybody that he wanted to be, and he always strove to be the best trainer that he could possibly be. Because when he grew up, Natsume didn’t know if he was going to be a trainer. He went to a Pokemon school and stuff while in Kanto but unlike the other kids, being a trainer wasn’t about being the best or have the coolest Pokemon on you. To Natsume, being a trainer meant freedom. He didn’t have to worry people anymore. And if others saw that he was doing well, that would give them ease.

That was all Natsume wanted. Nobody in his family wanted that, except for the Fujiwaras. They supported his dream and motivated him for years. And now, Natsume accomplished all of that. His Hoenn League trophy sitting pristinely on his bookshelf. The gold polish winking under the bedroom light. Now that he was back, what was Natsume going to do? Sure, he could go visit other regions for fun or battle in gyms for another league, but what was the point? Natsume had already completed his dream. He needed something new now.

When he thought about Taki, he was reminded of the never-ending sky that surrounded her family’s Pokemon Daycare. Every day, interacting with Pokemon and tending to the eggs that suddenly appeared at times. Being one with nature and building personal connections with Pokemon. When Natsume thought about Tanuma, he saw a rocky terrain. Berry trees spread throughout the “wasteland” like oases in a desert. Hiking up with Tanuma and his father, every day of the week, documenting the migratory patterns of flying-types and mountain-dwellers. Camping out in the woods under a sky full of stars.

When Natsume thought about Nishimura and Kitamoto, he envisioned a life full of fun. Just traveling around and sightseeing at famous places. Taking pictures and trying new things. Battling trainers and Pokemon, capturing new ones as friends and possibly making new rivals with every step of the way.

Endless possibilities, but Natsume wasn’t sure where to go. Did he have anywhere to go?

It was a question that plagued Natsume when he left to go fish. North of Oldale Town was a clearing with a pristine lake. A popular spot to go fishing, but not many fished there since you had to go out of your way to get there. To Natsume, it was a second home. It was where he first met Matoba, and it was where he always hung out with the boy while growing up in the summer. Natsume had his first battle, he got his first Pokemon, and he learned a thing or two about standing up to your own choices. You could say that the lake marked the beginning of Natsume’s growing up period. For today, it was just another spot to go fishing. He told Touko and Shigeru where he would be at before leaving that morning. A few berries in his satchel as he and Gallade made their journey up North.

When they arrived to the lake, Gallade hid in the tall grass. Not helpful since Gallade easily towered above the grass, but the psychic-type wanted to sit in the same general spot. Where he first interacted with Natsume. It was sort of cute, and Natsume played his part. Taking out a pecha berry and offering it to Gallade before the psychic-type warmed himself to his trainer. Snatching the berry slowly, taking mindful chews while Natsume casted his line out. The plastic bait hitting the water with a satisfying  _ plop. _

History in the making. It was just Natsume and Gallade by the lake together. Barely acknowledging each other, playing as strangers to fall back to old memory lane. Natsume didn’t move until he felt something caught on his line. He reeled the line up, grabbing an old pokeball that emerged from the water. Bumpy surface with strange knobs screwed to the main four directions. North, south, east, and west. Instead of a button that minimized or maximized the size of the pokeball, there was a faded insignia in the middle where the two halves of the pokeball met. Perhaps, the insignia was a word, but Natsume couldn’t read it. A slender character with stagnant branches grew from its middle. Representing  _ something  _ that Natsume didn’t understand.

Gallade used  _ Psychic,  _ examining the pokeball from a safe distance. Almost as if it was an artifact, and it probably was. Both of them had never seen anything like this before. Holding the pokeball again, Natsume unscrewed the knobs on the sides. They didn’t budge at first. Rusted over with age. But when he managed to unscrew one of them, a sudden surge of power snapped something in his mind. Natsume nearly dropped the pokeball, fumbling with it before he had a steady hold. There was something inside.  _ A Pokemon. _

Natsume heard a voice inside. Faint at first, growing with strength since the first knob came out. When Natsume took the second and third, the voice grew stronger and frantic. The pokeball rocked back and forth. Natsume was barely able to hold onto it. The voice inside spoke in a language he had never heard before. He didn’t need to know a word to know that the Pokemon inside wanted freedom. Natsume had to take the last knob off. He asked Gallade for help. The two struggled. A single note crashing before their ears. A Pokemon trapped inside, longing for escape. Natsume frantically trying to calm the voice inside. Gallade focused his energy and yanked the pokeball’s knob out.

The insignia over the pokeball glowed a ghostly blue before the pokeball’s prisoner materialized into reality. Faint energy combining into a single space until something  _ heavy  _ collided with Natsume’s chest. Knocking him out with a single headbutt.

A flutter of wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kicked the continuation of this story all started at the end of this chapter. Stay tuned for more.


	3. Something that pieces me together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things you cannot change about your past, but our past is connected to others. In big or small ways, we see the highs and lows of how people have changed from how we used to recognize them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than the last two because there isn't much going on right now. Chapters with backstory and battling will be long while the "story-telling" ones will be shorted. Gives a varying length to each chapter, which is pretty nice.
> 
> A slow-burn in the making.

_Ancient Johto - Village of Ecruteak (Ecruteak City)_

[ A sky full of stars ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtMnDmuhKQs) was simply a sky full of lanterns during the Summer Festival. The Village of Ecruteak had strung up red and gold, satin ribbons. The silk fluttering from the roofs of homes and off from the bountiful harvest, nested in the trees. Rich berries gathered to the ends of trees, weighing down the branches for the children to pluck. Small Pokemon occasionally climbed or hopped up, gathering their fill before the Shoguns and Daimyo came. Brought over from the countryside with Human and Pokemon, working together to secure and hold up the enormous, wooden platforms that bore the leaders of Johto.

Pokemon and Human representatives. _Equally_.

A vibrant reddish-orange danced from the tips of sleeves, flowing down to the embellished robes draping the Humans. Representing the fire that burned in every Human-heart, how fire could spring new life in the dead of a forest. Or perhaps, during the calm of night. On the other side, the Pokemon leaders were adorned with the colors of a gentle sky. An airy, faded blue that swerved and healed the destruction of Man. Comforting the broken and lost, leading them back to the warmth of a home or of companionship. These leaders wore flowers and blooms, the harmony between the hand-sewn silk that adorned their Human counterparts.

On all fronts, masks covered the leaders’ faces. Masking their identities on this sacred night. To give back to the community and to the rich earth from which they were born from.

In the east, the Bell Tower signaled the arrival and return. Heavy chimes echoed throughout the village, echoing off of buildings and the mound of offerings in the centre of the village. Falling from a sky full of stars were rich, warm feathers. Streaks of gold and red danced and twirled with the festival lanterns. Beating of wings gathered everyone’s attention. Man and Pokemon sunk to their knees, bowing their heads as the _Guardian of the Living and of the Dead_ perched on top of the Bell Tower. Bowing his _own_ head to the villagers and to the region’s leaders. Thanking them for another year of peace and happiness.

On such an occasion like this, it wasn’t easy to ignore the deserted perch upon the Brass Tower in the West. Where Lugia was supposed to come, but the _Ferrier of Lost Souls_ had a grim job. Opening portals to distant lands for the Dead, guiding them to their place of rest. And sadly, the occupation had dimmed a familiar fire that used to bathe Lugia. Centuries ago, during a simpler and happier time. Etched in the back of her and Ho-Oh’s memories.

Ho-Oh could only perch upon his place, could only watch the Summer Festival proceed while he waited for his partner. No need for sadness. Tonight was a celebration, and Ho-Oh wished to give his blessings before the night was old and gone.

Music came first. Amongst the entertainers in the village, a Sneasel emerged from the crowd. Majestic in her steps, thoughtful and pleasing to the eyes. A flowery kimono made her the _Midnight Lady,_ but the gold and silver laced around her head-feather symbolized the harmony between the sea and sky. A well-wish of gratitude towards the present Ho-Oh and the absent Lugia. An old Guzheng under her arm, the Sneasel produced clips of rubber from her kimono’s sleeves. Donning them over her claws to prevent any nicks or tears on her dear instrument.

In the centre of the mound of offerings, the Sneasel bowed her head to her anticipating audience.

“Hailing from the Village of Blackthorn, I am honored to provide my service to this year’s Summer Festival.” The Sneasel lifted her head before cradling her dear instrument over her lap. “I am known as Sneasel to the young and bold, but I identify by another name. _Hinoe.”_ Plucking the first few notes of a piece, Hinoe closed her eyes.

From within the neighboring forest, [ a rhythm of drum beats rippled into the village ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxM1tjTvFAc). Like a pebble skipping along the glass of a lake. A steady rhythm that grew faster into a plume of dust erupted over the centre of the village. An Ariados with a hollow drum hung around his neck appeared with lightning-quick reflexes. A flowing headband with the Bell and Brass Tower marked over the forehead gave rise to excitement. The Ariados drummed louder and louder until breaking off from its volume, allowing for the pitter-patter, tremolo of the Guzheng. Rattling through the pangs of war, sounded by the drums.

In the surrounding forest, a Scizor perched from tree to tree. Popping in and out of bushes and from the undergrowth with breakneck speed. His red armor concealed under a tight-fitting, dark garment.. Eyes straight ahead, leering into the darkness for a sudden attack. The sudden ambush that was _supposed_ to come. Hinoe’s charms kept the villagers unaware of the impending doom. The paper-spells roped in the trees were sealed with Hinoe’s strength, a blizzard of icy shards ready to pierce skin at the slightest trigger. Luckily for Madara, speed was his best friend. Careful as he wove through and around the strung traps and spells, guarding the Village of Ecruteak.

Somewhere in the darkness, Misuzu had unleashed his _Double Team_ army. An army of creepy arachnids lurking in the darkness. Enough to send a shiver up Madara’s spine. What was worse for a traveler? A clone-army of arachnids or the stoic demeanor of an unruly bug-type, with armor that none could pierce?

It didn’t matter. As long as everything went to plan, Ho-Oh would be fine. The village would remain safe. But more importantly, Madara could only imagine the self-sacrifice that had overcome Hinoe’s body. Having to perform with a Misuzu-clone after casting enchantments in a never-ending forest, from all fronts. The ice-type was most-likely at the end of her strength, ready to retire for the evening. She couldn’t.

Orders from the Village of Blackthorn. There was news that a group of thieves planned on ambushing Ho-Oh, forcing the _Guardian_ to relinquish his own power for a selfish fire. Burning in the hearts of Man. The Pokemon delegates were armed to strike if any of the Human leaders tried to do anything funny. Like cross the sacred threshold of Ho-Oh’s perch while he gave his blessings.

Wearing a mask served more than one purpose. Able to hide what Man and Pokemon couldn’t hide. One couldn’t say that Ho-Oh was oblivious to what was going on, but the _Guardian_ beated his wings over the Village of Ecruteak. Helping the festival lanterns soar ever higher into the sky. Until they almost touched Heaven with their candlelights.

Hinoe had retreated to a quiet corner of the festival. Misuzu’s _Double Team_ clone had disappeared after the performance was done. Not stopping to hear the applause, but the bug had a mission and Hinoe had her own. She needed to rest first. Sampling on some berries and enjoying the fried delectables that were passed around. Never letting her back glance at the Bell Tower, even for just a moment. Hinoe watched Ho-Oh preen his wings, shower blessings onto those who came to the tower, and enjoyed the festival food that was offered to him.

Hinoe watched as a little girl climbed up the stone steps to the Bell Tower, holding onto her mother’s hand. A bright red berry in the little girl’s hands, offering the gift with both hands. Ho-Oh leaned down, plucking the berry gently with his beak. After swallowing the offering, Ho-Oh offered his blessings to the mother and her daughter before giving both of them a feather from his wing. _A rainbow feather._

Hinoe instinctively touched the gold laced around her head-feather, felt a familiar warmth that had touched her hand years ago. When she wore a flowery kimono to the Village of Ecruteak, bearing Lugia’s _silver feather_ in her hair. She had asked Ho-Oh if she could have one of his feathers to make an hair-ornament out of. That was decades ago, and Hinoe doubted that the great _Guardian_ remembered the meeting.

Things were different now. Like how Lugia stopped coming to the Summer Festival, and like how Hinoe and her companions were no longer Human. _But alive in a new way._

An arrow shot through the neighboring woods, dodging the enchantments laced in the trees. Streaking through the complicated web-system that Misuzu weaved with his _Double Team_ army. Quicker than Madara could spot, but he heard it. Step-flash wasn’t just an art, but an effective attack. Madara charged forward as a reddish-yellow blur, chasing after the pesky arrow. Getting closer but then, falling farther behind in a blink of an eye. Accidentally setting off a good portion of Hinoe’s traps, and the Sneasel felt a tremor from head to toe. Pulling off her kimono and setting her instrument aside, Hinoe jumped into the tree above her. Scouting the village, eyes darting back and forth.

Ho-Oh sat up straighter on his porch, plumage illuminating with gold when a familiar beat of wings hovered over the Brass Tower. The _Ferrier of Lost Souls_ has arrived, and Lugia’s cry was heard from sea to shining sea. Piercing the veil of happiness that frothed over the Village of Ecruteak.

“What is it, Lugia?” Ho-Oh raised his wings, matching Lugia’s fear. The silver-laced Pokemon didn’t recognize her friend. Eyes clouded over, as if caught under a spell. Hinoe ordered everyone in the village to evacuate. That Lugia was caught under an enchantment. Nobody believed her.

“Hinoe of Blackthorn.” A Shogun from the East approached the her, his line of servants following from behind. “It is impossible to enchant a _Guardian. Guardians_ are not easily swayed by the cheap-tricks of sorcerers and of the alike.”

“It _is_ possible,” Hinoe growled. Again, she alerted everyone to evacuate, and even Ho-Oh took arms. Telling everyone to listen to Hinoe. Fear leaked into the hearts of Man and Pokemon. Upon her pech, Lugia darted her head. Left and right, trying to find something. Nearly crushing her the Brass Tower when a family tried to offer some fish they had caught a week ago. The Brass Tower shook unsteadily, and most of the family had ran away. Everyone, _except for a little boy._ A grilled fish in his trembling hands as he approached the unstable _Guardian._

“Lugia!”

Lugia glanced down the boy. Hinoe dashed, forcing herself in between the _Guardian_ and the helpless boy. Arms crossed in an X-shape, ready to act as a shield when Lugia lowered her head. Reaching her beak out to touch the boy’s offering. The boy lifted the grilled fish over Hinoe’s head, gently nudging the offering into Lugia’s open mouth. Hands slowly caressed the tip of Lugia’s beak, as if he was petting a Ponyta than a majestic creature.

“Thank you for being the _Guardian of the Sea._ My father is a fisherman, and he told me that you saved his life when there was a storm near our village. Thank you.”

For just a moment, Hinoe saw the color in Lugia’s eyes. The great _Guardian--for just a moment--_ had broken out from a spell. A familiar cerulean filling in where cloudiness had been before. A sudden warmth lit a fire in Lugia’s chest when she reached for her wing, plucking a healthy feather before giving it to the boy. As a blessing. They boy reached out for it. Lugia approached slowly and carefully, the feather held loosely in her beak.

A blur caught Hinoe.

From her peripheral, she saw Madara emerging from the woods. A poisoned arrow-tip heading straight into the village. Too quick for the Scizor to catch. Sneasel dove under Lugia and the little boy, jumping up beside them. Lashing her claws out to tip the poisoned arrow out of the way. As if it had a mind of its own, the arrow dodged Hinoe’s claws. Curving upwards before sinking back down.

When Hinoe turned her head, an ungraspable _pain_ clouded Lugia’s eyes. Her silver feather falling to the ground, disappearing in a patch of steam. Crumbled behind Hinoe was the little boy, the poisoned arrow lodged in his neck.

* * *

 

_Present Hoenn - Route 103, North of Oldale Town_

When Natsume opened his eyes, he felt something _heavy_ jump up and down on his chest. Originally, he thought that Gallade was giving him CPR, or _something_ very similar to that. But when Natsume squinted to his right, he saw Gallade hissing at _something_ while he held onto his trainer’s hand. That _something_ turned out to be a little Pokemon, yellow with a blue underbelly. Stubby little wings on their back and a rattling tail that kept slapping Natsume’s stomach. The little Pokemon-- _nothing about its weight was little--_ kept fussing at Natsume. Trying to wake the boy up. Eventually headbutting the trainer when Natsume got up too quickly.

It kept hissing at him, jerking with its head or tail. Trying to get Natsume to do something, but he didn’t understand a word that came out of the Pokemon’s mouth. He knew it was trying to tell him something, but Natsume didn’t understand the language. He had never heard of it before, and he doubted that he would understand a word by the end of the day. Right now, all Natsume could do was keep the Pokemon quiet and try to calm it down. No point in chasing after it. The snake-like creature fluttered its wings, bouncing up and down as it circled around Natsume. Whether complaining that Natsume had disturbed its nap or not, the trainer had enough of the chatter.

He squashed the Pokemon under his grip, lifting the poor thing up. The Pokemon squirmed, threatening to bite. Natsume didn’t see any teeth, so the Pokemon tried glaring at him. Didn’t work. Instead, Natsume smiled.

“You’re actually kind of cute,” he told it. Prompting the Pokemon to squirm even more until it gave up. Exhausted from the struggling. Okay, now that the Pokemon was calm, Natsume picked up its pokeball. Rubbing his thumb over the insignia where across the middle. At once, the Pokemon in Natsume’s hand grew still. A sweat drop running down its face. “If you don’t want to be in the pokeball, I won’t put you in it.” For extra measure, Natsume hid the wonky pokeball into his backpack.

It wasn’t enough to gain trust, but the new Pokemon visibly relaxed. With that out of the way, Natsume asked Gallade if he could hold the Pokemon. Natsume didn’t want to know what happened while he was knocked out, but the obvious black-eye on Gallade’s face was something that didn’t need to be questioned. Gallade held onto the runt-Pokemon, not with his hands but with _Psychic._ Keeping the creature away from him, and the Pokemon hissed back. Probably arguing about whatever it was complaining about earlier. Best to not know the details.

Natsume pulled out his pokedex and analyzed the yellowish-blue stranger. It a few seconds for his pokedex to register the Pokemon before switching to the global index.

_“Dunsparce: The Land Snake Pokemon. Dunsparce has a drill for its tail. It uses this tail to burrow into the ground backward. This Pokémon is known to make its nest in complex shapes deep under the ground.”_

“So you’re from Johto,” Natsume whispered, browsing through the information that his pokedex collected on the Dunsparce. Johto was only a mountain-ridge away from Kanto, so Natsume could return the Dunsparce back to its natural habitat. But then again, the Pokemon was in a pokeball. An _ancient_ one at that. Natsume needed Professor Birch to analyze the pokeball. Find out if the pokeball was still in use, somewhere in the world before Natsume could confirm anything about his latest Pokemon encounter. But then, what if his assumptions were correct. Perhaps, Dunsparce was agitated because it hadn’t seen its trainer in a long time. How was Natsume going to break the news that its trainer wasn’t…

The trainer felt a little better when Gallade placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Gallade was right. There was no need to worry yet. For now, all Natsume could do was make sure that Dunsparce was comfortable before it had to go home. And in a way, it gave Natsume more of a reason as to why he wanted to go back to Kanto. See the beginning of his childhood, much like how Dunsparce probably wanted to go back home. Go back to finding the place where it met its trainer or perhaps, tunnel a new home somewhere.

Fishing rod at his shoulder, backpack on his back, Natsume and Gallade headed home. They would get looks if Dunsparce was floating with them, so Natsume offered to hold the normal-type. Gallade bumped his opinion in, commenting how an _uncivilized_ Pokemon shouldn’t be in a trainer’s arms.

“I guess you forgot how we first met,” Natsume said, earning himself a stuttering psychic-type. Gallade tried to explain himself, but it was drowned out by Dunsparce’s raspy laughter. The normal-type immediately tensed-up when Natsume cradled it in his arms. Flailing its tail around, probably complaining that it could walk on its own. _Thank you very much!_ Natsume rubbed his index finger over the normal-type’s snout. A genuine smile on the youth’s face when he brought Dunsparce home.

When the trio reached Littleroot Town, Natsume told Gallade that he could go on ahead. There was one stop Natsume had to do, but Gallade shook his head. Choosing to remain by his trainer’s side, even though he and Dunsparce had a _skirmish_ not too long ago. Dunsparce watched Natsume and Gallade’s interactions closely, almost as if it was reminded of an interaction it, _too,_ had with its trainer. Now that Dunsparce got a better look of Natsume, it recognized something familiar about the boy. Perhaps, it was the hair or the carefulness behind each smile. Afraid that something was going to slip under the mask. Dunsparce recognized those qualities and traits, but Natsume couldn’t understand it. Even though, Dunsparce could understand Natsume and his pesky Gallade.

As if Gallade read Dunsparce’s mind-- _and all psychic-types probably had that curse--_ the psychic-type was quick to squint at Dunsparce. Oh, if only Gallade knew the truth behind Dunsparce, but the Johto-Pokemon wasn’t going to let him find out. Even if Gallade did find the truth, he wouldn’t believe the story. Even if Dunsparce said something and speaking of this, Dunsparce didn’t like its name. More importantly, why was Dunsparce referring to himself as _“it”?_ Almost an insult, but it entirely _was_ an insult. The normal-type wasn’t _that_ confused, and he had enough time to confirm who he really was.

So drop the “it” and add in a name!

_Nyanko-sensei._

Natsume swore he was hearing things, but _that_ voice wasn’t Gallade’s. And, Natsume knew that the psychic-type would never want a nickname like that, so the trainer looked down at Dunsparce and saw the normal-type wag his tail. Perhaps, Dunsparce needed to check out a mirror because there was nothing cat-like about the Pokemon, but _Nyanko-sensei’s_ trainer probably gave him that nickname. Natsume couldn’t judge, even though he wanted to. Because it didn’t feel right to say _“Nyanko-sensei”_ to a little Pokemon that had more attitude than bite.

But somehow, Natsume found himself somewhat attached to the little Dunsparce. In a way, Natsume could relate to Dunsparce’s loneliness. He understood how it felt to wait for someone, but the wrong person showed up instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Bulbapedia, it says that Dunsparce are 1.5 meters tall. That would be pretty scary to think about, so I would guess that the 1.5 meters thing is for the "adult" Dunsparce while the "babies" are probably 20 to 30 centimeters tall. I would call that a level 5 Dunsparce. Which Nyanko-sensei is right now.
> 
> To be continued...


End file.
